Veneno, ou não
by Syd Oosaki
Summary: Sasuke era como um veneno... Hinata sempre amara Sasuke; há sete longos anos o observava de longe, mas... O que faria se seu pai dissesse que Sasuke irá morar em sua casa? Poderia Hinata conseguir uma chance no amor? Mandem reviews e eu continuo.
1. Seria o destino?

Primeiramente eu queria avisar que eu nunca fiz uma fan fic e essa é a primeira, portanto peguem leve, pessoal, mas sintam-se a vontade pra fazer sugestões, criticas, etc...

Vocês sabem, o Naruto não me pertence, mas me deixem sonhar um pouquinho. HUAUAUHUHAUHA

Essa fic é baseada na música Poison do Alice Cooper. Espero que gostem...

**P O I S O N**

"I wanna love you, but I better not touch (don't touch)  
I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop."

Alice Cooper

"Sempre olhei por ele. Sim, sempre, sempre estudou na minha sala. Isso é incrível, e pode-se imaginar que eu tive todas e as maiores oportunidades pra falar com ele e manter pelo menos uma amizade, mas quem disse que eu tinha coragem? Uchiha Sasuke, esse era seu nome.

Seus olhos negros, e misteriosos. Só deus sabe o que se passava por trás daqueles olhos. Seus cabelos negros, sua pele branca. Sasuke se destacava e não movia um dedo para fazer isso. É só que ele brilhava mais do que qualquer outro. Nunca abria a boca pra falar um A, apenas respondia a chamada ou falava quando alguém lhe perguntava alguma coisa.

Ta aí, eu não falei com ele porque eu sou tímida e calada, ele é arrogante e calado. Quer dizer, ele nunca quis fazer esforço para ter amizade com alguém. Isso também é muito clichê, esse é um dos motivos para que 99, 9% das meninas do colégio caiam de amores por ele, não por ele ser lindo, mas por ele ser sério, misterioso e calado. Tenho certeza de que se ele fosse como o Naruto: espontâneo, amigo de todos..., talvez ele passasse despercebido. Você sabe, aquele clichê todo. Eu nunca gostei dele por esses motivos, mas é que, se você olhar bem dentro dos olhos dele, vai ver tristeza. Talvez a maioria das meninas ache que o Sasuke leva uma vida perfeita, mas eu sei que não. Sei que não estou enganada.

É que explicar o que o Sasuke é... Bem, é como se você ouvisse falar da bebiba mais deliciosa do universo, mas que aquela bebiba pode te matar depois de você ingeri-la. O Sasuke é assim, se você se aproximar dele – isto é, se ele sequer deixa alguém se aproximar dele, com certeza vai viver experiências invriveis, dignas para serem lembradas para o resto da vida. Mas depois, a probalidade de você se machucar estupidamente... Bem, são grandas as possibilidades. Porém, mesmo com a possibilidade do veneno te matar, você quer provar aquilo."

Hyuga Hinata, dona de uma beleza angelical. Não era o tipo de garota que, se passasse na frente de alguma obra, faria os operários todos virarem suas atenções a ela. Hinata era linda, mas uma beleza timida, assim como ela. Quieta e inteligênte. Todos sabiam que era assim porque era timida, e não porque era arrogante ou esnobe. Ela observava tudo, principalmente Uchiha Sasuke, o menino pelo qual ela se apaixonara.

Sua paixão por Sasuke não foi a primeira vista, a principio, o achou intimidador e esnobe, pensava que ele se achava bom demais, por isso não dirigia a palavra aos outros, com o tempo, percebeu que essa era a forma dele se defender das possíveis feridas que formariam em seu coração caso ele se aproximasse de alguém. Hinata estudava com Sasuke dês de a quinta série, estavam do terceiro ano do colegial e Hinata nunca havia tido coragem de dirigir a palavra a ele. Não era covarde, mas é que quando ele ficava em sua frente, as palavras simplesmente iam passear e a deixavam sozinha ali.

Porém, numa tarde, dentro de seu quarto resolveu que diria seus sentimentos a ele.

-Ok, eu gosto dele há 7 anos. Eu amo ele e talvez se eu falar com ele, ele diga que me ama também e me beijará e ficaremos juntos, iremos pra faculdade juntos, nos casaremos, teremos filhos... Ficaremos juntos por toda a eternidade... – logo fez uma cara de desanimo, deu de leve tapas nos dois lados na face e completou: - Tá, vamos sonhar menos. Só preciso que ele saiba, o que vem depois é provavelmente um "Não seja ricula, garota.". Ah não, não dá pra pensar numa coisas dessas e não ficar maluca – bateu na própria cabeça e soltou um grunido de raiva, mas logo foi interrompida pelas batidas na porta.

- Hinata-sama, seu pai pediu que coloque uma roupa apresentável, se arrume, e vá imediatamente para a sala.

- Tá bom. – se levantou da cama e foi procurar algo pra vestir, depois falou baixo: - Quando meu pai vem com essas ordens inexperadas, quer dizer que aí tem coisa.

Colocou um vestido cor de gelo que ia até um pouco acima do joelhos e vestiu uma sapatilha. "Pronto, sem nenhuma frescura!"

Ao descer até a sala, Hinata de deparou com a maior surpresa de sua vida.

.x.

Deixem reviews e se gostarem eu posto mais. É só. \O/


	2. Surpresa, empolgação e desastre

Bom, primeiramente eu queria falar que, no começo de todo capítulo, a Hinata vai falar dos seus sentimentos pelo Sasuke, e depois, calma que mais personagens aparecerão.

O Naruto não me pertence, mas se dependesse de mim...

**.x.**

"I can't see the sunshine  
I'll be waiting for you baby  
'Cause I'm true  
Sit me down  
Shut me up  
I'll calm down  
And I'll get along with you."

Strokes

"Meu amor pelo Sasuke é enorme. Eu aprendi a diferenciar suas feições ao longo do tempo. Sabia quando estava de mau humor, quando estava mais contente. Sabia seus costumes. Eu apenas observava, quando ele chegava à sala de aula, o Naruto sempre ia falar com ele, mas suas feições quase não mudavam. O Sasuke é amigo do Naruto, isso porque, de uma forma descontraída e diferente, o Naruto também entende ele. Só que o Naruto não é nem um pouco tímido e ele não tem vergonha de falar com ninguém. Eu o invejo, porque queria falar com o Sasuke, queria ter ao menos uma chance, mas eu também não espero que do nada venha à mente dele "ela me ama", daí ele venha e fique comigo. Eu não sou tão sonhadora assim. É só que eu o amo e não consigo mudar isso, você nunca manda no coração, só consegue se acostumar com a direção que ele toma."

Hinata desceu as escadas distraidamente, ao olhar para baixo quase teve um infarte, uma parada respiratória, seu coração quase pulou pra fora, teve até medo de que alguém pudesse ouvir as batidas do seu coração, de tão forte que estava batendo. Tudo isso porque Uchiha Sasuke estava ali, na sala dela, conversando com seu pai.

- Hinata, você conhece o Sasuke, ele é da sua sala, não é? – Seu pai falou em um tom sério, mas ao mesmo tempo um pouco amigável.

- S-s-s-sim, p-papai. "Isso é um sonho, só pode ser. O que exatamente o Sasuke está fazendo aqui?"

- Pois bem, não sei se você sabia, mas seus pais são arquitetos muito talentosos e por isso viajam pelo mundo. Sasuke sempre ficou no cuidado de babás, mas como seu pai é um velho amigo meu, resolvemos trazer o Sasuke para morar aqui. – ele fez uma pausa, deu um meio sorriso e olhou para o Sasuke.

Hinata não conseguia acreditar, pensou em se beliscar para saber se estava sonhando. Achou que estava ficando louca e começou a ver e ouvir coisas... Pensou em todas as possibilidades, menos a de que, talvez o destino conspirasse para que, enfim, ela conseguisse se aproximar dele.

- Espero que me aprove aqui, Hinata. – Sasuke disse isso e deu um meio sorriso.

- N-n-n-n-não haverá p-p-p-problemas, S-s-s-sasuke-kun. – Hinata teve uma enorme dificuldade pra falar, não só porque estava com vergonha, mas porque estava extremamente surpresa. Aquilo foi como um daqueles ataques surpresas em meio a guerra. Foi uma bomba, literalmente.

Pensou consigo mesma que era melhor deixar seus sentimentos de lado por enquanto. Porque se ela falasse aquilo agora, tudo ficaria estranho já que estariam morando juntos. Mas ficou tão feliz, pois agora poderia enfim conversar com ele, é claro que ele não mudaria só por morar na casa dela, e a timidez dela não iria embora assim do nada. Mas as coisas seriam um pouco diferentes...

- Hinata, por que não acompanha o Sasuke até o quarto de hóspedes? – seu pai disse aquilo em tom de deboche. Esse era o estranho, seu pai olhava tudo aquilo como se estivesse se divertindo.

-... – Hinata nada disse, só assentiu com a cabeça e fez um gesto para que Sasuke a seguisse.

Isso que estava acontecendo era, sinceramente, incrível. Quantas pessoas têm a sorte de ter o seu grande amor – que nunca falou com você, só pra ressaltar - , morando em sua casa? Hinata tremia. De emoção, de vergonha, de surpresa. Se sentiu a pessoa mais sortuda do universo. Até pensou em jogar na mega-sena, do jeito que estava se sentindo com sorte, era capaz de ganhar.

Hinata se dirigiu até o quarto de hóspedes e logo Sasuke foi atrás. Ele, por sua vez, não tinha suas feições mudadas, não demonstrava felicidade ou tristeza. Mas Hinata não esperava que Sasuke fizesse algo diferente, observava-o há sete anos e poderia prever que mudanças triviais, não o fariam se exaltar.

- O-o quarto é a-a-aqui. – ela corou um pouco e pensou consigo mesma que tinha que parar com essa besteira de timidez e gagueira, daqui a pouco o Sasuke iria achar que ela era uma débil mental. – Espero que goste.

Ela abriu a porta e deu passagem para Sasuke. Ele deu uma olhada pela suíte e soltou um: "confortável" e nada disse, além disso. Na verdade, o quarto não era nem muito humilde nem extravagante. As cores das paredes eram de tonalidade neutra. Os móveis na cor tabaco. Um computador, um som e televisão. Uma cama de casal, uma escrivaninha, guarda-roupa, criado-mudo. Essas coisas. Alguns quadros nas paredes. Nada exagerado. O quarto não era do tamanho de uma casa, mas era espaçoso. Sasuke realmente havia gostado, mas cá entre nós, não era de seu feitio sair pulando por aí por causa de um quarto do seu agrado.

Hinata saiu e fechou a porta. Tinha que ir pro seu quarto, ligar para Tenten e contar o que estava acontecendo. Precisava dividir a bomba com alguém, caso contrário, iria ter um troço. Mas antes de tudo, entrou em seu quarto, fechou a porta e pensou "Agora sim, posso expressar minha felicidade." Começou a pular de felicidade, a fazer a dancinha da vitória e falar repetidas vezes "Yes!". Parou, respirou fundo, arrumou o cabelo e agora sim, iria ligar para Tenten e contar tudo. Discou rapidamente o número.

- Alô? – Tenten falou com a maior voz de sono.

- TENTEN, VOCÊ NÃO FAZ IDÉIA DO QUE ACONTECEU! VOCÊ SIMPLESMENTE NÃO FAZ A MENOR IDÉIA. DUVIDO VOCÊ ACERTAR. EU... NEM POSSO ACREDITAR – Hinata parou pra respirar. (Odeio rima fácil -.-)

- Ok, você me ligar a essa hora... – Tenten olhou no relógio e era 11 da noite, ela dormia às 10, portanto, fora acordada. – e sabendo que eu já estava dormindo... Ou você viu o fantasma do Elvis Presley e ele te deu um autógrafo e tocou e dançou pra você, ou o apocalipse acontece amanhã, você foi avisada e quer me avisar também.

- ISSO TUDO É FICHINHA PERTO DO QUE ACONTECEU! – Hinata pensou bem no que disse e completou: - Ok, o fantasma do Elvis não é fichinha, mas cara...

- Hinata, conte até 10 e diga logo porque eu estou ficando extremamente curiosa. – Tenten começou a ficar mais acordada e entusiasmada.

- O Sasuke vai começar a morar aqui em casa, bjsmil.

- O QUE???????? – Tenten gritou e ficou muito surpresa. – Eu realmente ouvi esso???

- Os pais dele são super amigos do meu pai e parece que eles são arquitetos muito famosos que viajam pelo mundo, então o Sasuke vai ficar aqui em casa por um tempo, bjsmil. [2] – Ela disse isso com ar superior.

- Hinata, eu vou desligar, porque a noticia ta sendo difícil de engolir, o baque foi grande, mas... AGORA É SUA CHANCE, AMIGA. Eu to feliz por você, sabe? – Tenten falou com a voz de emoção. – Cara, amanhã na escola a gente conversa direito, mas deixa eu ir dormir, ou tentar dormir depois dessa. Boa noite.

- Obrigada, amor. Boa noite.

Hinata desligou, e foi fazer seus rituais para dormir – escovar os dentes, ir ao banheiro, vestir camisola... -, porém, a noite toda não conseguira pregar o olho, tamanha sua felicidade.

No outro dia tudo fora normal, menos o fato de que Sasuke agora estava sentado na mesa para o café da manhã. Hinata estava com cara de sono, já que a noite inteira não conseguira dormir, nem tirar um cochilo sequer.

- Hinata... – Hiashi disse sem tirar os olhos do jornal.

- Sim, papai?

- Nem preciso dizer que irá com o Sasuke até a escola, não é?

- Claro papai. – ela sorriu e voltou a tomar sua enorme xícara de café, precisava ficar acordada o dia inteiro.

Terminaram de tomar o café da manhã e foram até o carro que os esperava. No caminho da escola, Sasuke ouvia música e Hinata agora não conseguia olhar para ele, pois estava sozinha com ele, para muitos, isso não parecia ser nada, mas para Hinata, era a maior intimidade.

- Hinata. – Sasuke falou tirando os fones de ouvido e olhando para ela.

- S-s-s-sim, Sasuke-kun.

- Primeiramente, tire o "kun", não gosto muito dessas formalidades. E depois, gostaria que não comentasse com ninguém que agora moramos juntos. – ele tentou não parecer rude. – As pessoas podem começar a fazer comentários maldosos e seria ruim pra mim e para você, certo?

- Claro. – depois pensou consigo mesma: "mas eu já contei."

Na escola, durante as aulas, Tenten não conseguiu falar com Hinata, pois os professores eram rígidos e um deslize só, poderia vir com severas punições. Mas no intervalo, Tenten fez todas as perguntas para Hinata, que respondeu todas, mas advertiu Tenten para que ela não contasse nem para sua própria sombra.

O primeiro dia tendo o Sasuke na sua vida, fora normal. Na escola, não se falavam, até porque, nunca conversaram mesmo. Em casa, Sasuke era calado, como sempre, falava apenas com Hiashi. Porém, no chá da noite, quando todos estavam na sala, Hiashi pediu para que Hinata servisse o chá. Tudo corria bem, mas na hora de Hinata despejar o chá para Sasuke, ela ficou pensando em tudo que acontecera, nas mudanças que ocorreram em sua vida de um dia para o outro. Pensou que talvez o destino enfim daria uma chance, apenas um chance, para que ela ao menos tentasse. Para que ela soubesse o gosto de estar na vida do Uchiha, mas fora acordada com os gritos do Hiashi e seu nome sendo chamado por todos. Hinata mal podia acreditar no que acabara de fazer: perdida em pensamentos, derramou chá em Sasuke, e mesmo depois dele ter levando, ela continuou e despejar o chá, que molhara do o sofá. Corou da cabeça aos pés, ficara rosa, vermelha, roxa,verde... Mal podia encarar todo mundo, e Sasuke, que mal podia conter o riso.

**.x.**

**S O B R E O C A P Í T U L O: **Adorei fazer a Hinata desastrada, até eu rí imaginando ela jogando chá no Sasuke. E a parte que ela fala "bjsmil", essa expressão é muito usada por mim e pelas minhas amigas. Ela é meio que uma forma esnobe e eu adoro essa expressão, bjsmil. Cara, qualquer um ia se vangloriar por ter alguém que ama, ainda mais o Sasuke, morando em sua casa, não neguem, porque se fosse eu, iria anunciar na globo essa notícia. u_u

**Gesy:** Espero que tenha gostado da surpresa. Não se preocupe eu não demoro muito pra postar não. Sou desocupada, tenho tempo livre, se eu puder, todo dia, eu posto um capítulo. \o/

**Gabbi-chan.19:** Obrigada pelo comentário. E assim, eu não quero fugir muito dos personagens reais, sabe? Mas com certeza eu vou colocar algumas coisas bem comicas sim. Qual seria a graça se não acontecesse essas coisas? Aliás, obrigada pelo comentário você e a sua Inner. HUAHUAHUAUHA

_Obrigada por lerem, espero que gostem e até depois. ;*_


	3. A ousadia de Sasuke!

**Nota: **Toda vez que aparecer (N/A:...) são comentários meus, inúteis comentários, mas enfim. u_u

**Nota (2): **O Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, e tenho dito.

**.x.**

"And if the band you're in starts playing different tunes  
I'll see you on the dark side of the moon."

**Pink Floyd**

"Se algum dia eu puder confessar meu amor para o Sasuke sem ser ridicularizada por ele, então eu acho que eu vou ser muito feliz. Amar alguém... Amar alguém é diferente de ser amado. Porque amar alguém; isso é seu, ninguém pode tirar, estando com aquela pessoa ou não, mas ser amado não depende de você. Eu não acho o Sasuke perfeito, como poderia? Ele é um ser humano, mas eu o acho único, com defeitos, qualidades. Sim, eu não sei de muitos de seus defeitos ou qualidades. Mas eu posso sentir, eu nunca, nem em mil anos, vou poder achar alguém igual a ele. Se esse amor se provar impossível, eventualmente eu acharei alguém por quem eu me apaixone, mas eu sinto que eu nunca vou deixar de amá-lo. É algo que eu estou convicta."

- Ai meu deus. – Hinata colocou a mão na boca e, na verdade, a intenção era tapar o rosto e se esconder dali.

- Hinata, vá pegar um pano para que o Sasuke se limpe, mexa-se! – ordenou Hiashi, com uma voz autoritária.

Hinata correu para a lavanderia. Queria se estapear, se esbofetear... Como poderia ter feito uma coisa daquelas, justo com o Sasuke? – Que inferno! Eu sou uma energúmena. – Foi a única coisa que conseguiu balbuciar. Depois apenas foi pegar um pano úmido, mas quando estava para ir para a sala, se deparou com Sasuke.

- E-e-e-e-e-eu já ia levar a... a...a...a... o pano. – com dificuldade, conseguira falar, mas sem olhar para ele.

- Entendo.

- Onde foi que eu molhei, Sasuke-kun? – Hinata olhava apenas para o chão, não conseguia, de jeito algum para ele.

- Não se preocupe. – ele tirou a camisa na frente dela, sem alguma cerimônia.

Hinata fora obrigada a olhar. Não sabia bem o que aconteceu, mas foi como se alguém houvesse direcionado seu rosto para ele. E lá estava, uma das coisas mais bonitas que já vira: braços fortes, barriga em extrema boa forma, (N/A: ou seja, um belo de um tanque, pelo menos a Hinata não vai precisar usar mais a máquina de lavar roupas, se é que me entendem. u.u), o famoso mal caminho que descia pelo cós da calça – Hinata já havia ouvido muito desse tal "mal caminho" que Tenten tanto havia falado, mas agora estava ali, em sua frente-, peitoral definido... Era como uma hipnose, apenas isso. Ela não conseguia tirar os olhos. Mas logo tirou ao perceber que Sasuke havia percebido seu interesse no corpo dele.

- M-me dê a camisa e eu irei lavar. - ela colocou uma mexa de cabelo atrás da orelha – Me desculpe, Sasuke-kun. Eu me distraí, e perdi a noção e acabei derramando chá em você. Aliás, você se queimou? – ela falava, mas apenas olhava para o chão.

Sasuke a olhava com um meio sorriso. Estava sendo divertido ver Hinata tão sem jeito, tanto por ter derramado chá nele, quanto por vê-lo sem camisa. Ele estava achando-a tão meiga com aquelas bochechas coradas. Tão delicada que dava vontade de cometer maldades com ela. Sasuke soltou um risinho e cruzou os braços, não seria bom assustar aquela menina, então resolveu falar algo para confortá-la:

- Não foi culpa sua. Acontece com todo mundo de se distrair de vez em quando. A camisa a gente lava, certo? – ele sorriu e depois completou: - O sofá a empregada limpará, e o chá não estava tão quente assim, não me queimou, não se preocupe. – ele, com o dedo indicador, acariciou a bochecha dela – Vou ficar chateado se me chamar de "kun" mais um vez, você sabe, eu não gosto. – afagou seus cabelos e depois se dirigiu até a saída, se virou e apenas falou: - Não se preocupe.

Naquela noite Hinata não dormira de novo. Ficara acordada pensando em tudo que havia acontecido. Mais uma noite sem dormir, Sasuke estava tirando seu sono apenas vivendo um dia lá. Deitada em sua cama, ela pensava, depois concluiu:

- Eu vou comprar aquelas bolinhas que minha mãe toma pra dormir e vou mandar a conta pra ele. – cruzou os braços e fechou a cara. – Bom, já ta na hora de eu ter que levantar, mais um dia sem dormir, legal, uma beleza. – estava de mal humor, com uma cara de morta, estava morrendo de sono, mas não conseguia pregar o olho, Sasuke, estava assombrando-a, essa era a palavra. Porque ele só, morando em sua casa, já era motivo de dias de insônia, ele sem camisa era mais um motivo, ele acariciando seu rosto e sendo simpático era motivo de procurar um medito e tomar sonífero pra ver se consegue dormir. Hinata vestiu o uniforme, mas viu que lá fora fazia frio e nevava, então vestiu um casaco que vinha até os joelhos, um cachecol e agora sim. Lavou o rosto com água gelada, mas mesmo assim, aquela cara de sono continuava ali. Desceu as escadas e se deparou com todo mundo na mesa do café da manhã.

- Bom dia a todos. – Hinata pegou uma caneca enorme e encheu de café.

- Hinata-sama, receio que muita cafeína não a fará bem. – uma das empregadas disse isso, mas em tom de respeito.

- Não se preocupe, Satozuka. Eu é que não preguei o olho à noite e preciso algo que me mantenha acordada. Tenho uma prova importante hoje, entende? – ela falou e sorriu enquanto tomava seu café.

- Não pregou o olho? – Hiashi disse intrigado – Mas você é uma das que mais dorme nessa casa, o que aconteceu a ponto de te deixar com insônia?

"Legal, agora meu pai e todo mundo vai me encurralar até eu falar o motivo de eu não ter dormido, legal." – É, eu estou preocupada com... A Tenten, isso, eu estou preocupada com a Tenten e você sabe como ela é minha amiga, papai.

- Sim, mas o que houve com ela? – ele perguntava sem tirar os olhos do jornal.

- Coisas de menina, papai. – Hinata falou em tom de receio.

- Entendo. – seu pai deu aquele assunto por encerrado.

Sasuke, por sua vez, não havia engolido aquela história. Ele sabia que Hinata estava assim por sua causa. Ele não era idiota, sabia que ela gostava dele. Sempre soube, no começo, ela o olhava com medo, mas depois seu olhar se tornou afetuoso. Sete anos sabendo que a Hinata olhava direto para ele. Pensou em perguntar para ela qual o problema, mas ela não olhava para ele como as outras meninas olhavam. As outras meninas o olhavam como se fossem leoas olhando para um pedaço de carne fresca. Hinata o olhava como um ser humano, por isso, de certa forma, Hinata sem querer havia conquistado uma consideração da parte dele. Porém, o que ele não sabia é o que o interesse dela, não era apenas um gostar. O problema é que ela amava-o de verdade.

- Hinata, já está na hora de vocês irem para a escola. – Hiashi olhou no relógio – E eu para a empresa.

- Sim, papai.

Eles se despediram e Hinata fora com Sasuke. No caminho da escola, Sasuke apenas ouvia seu Ipod e Hinata revisava as coisas para a prova. Claro que ela havia estudado antes, mas para ter certeza de não esquecer nada, resolver dar mais uma olhada.

No primeiro tempo, tiveram aulas de ética. Hinata adorava essa matéria, por isso se manteu acordada e atenta. No segundo, inglês. Fora da escola ela fazia o curso, portando, resolveu dar um breve cochilo. No terceiro, física. Não gostava, mas nessa matéria, aliás, em todas, ela e Tenten eram as meninas com a maior nota da sala. Entre os meninos, estavam no topo Neji, Gaara e Sasuke. Física era fácil para Hinata, mesmo que não prestasse atenção na aula, chegando em casa, procurava um livro, lia e entendia a matéria por si mesma. Mas sempre procurava prestar atenção, e, portanto, não dormiu. Agora sim, no quarto tempo, a prova de matemática. Fora fácil, equações e problemas que Hinata resolveu facilmente, apenas na última deu um pequeno branco, mas com um pouco mais de concentração, resolveu.

- Quem terminou, pode sair para o intervalo. – disse a professora, andando pela sala e se certificando que não haver colas. – Senhor Kabuto, sabe que não pode colar. Entregue a prova e se dirija a diretoria, conversaremos lá quando eu terminar com a sala. – a professora de matemática, Kurenai, era conhecida por ser uma das mais rígidas. Nunca prometia e não cumpria, nunca ameaçava, apenas fazia. Dizia que os alunos não precisavam saber as punições, precisavam saber as regras, e caso não cumpridas, o aluno pedia por uma punição, independente do que era.

Hinata, porém não tinha medo dela, pois Hinata nunca fazia nada para provocar fúria na professora. Entregou a prova e saiu. Agora sim, não haveria mais nenhuma prova. As últimas quatro aulas eram de química, filosofia, literatura e japonês. Matérias que, por ter tirado notas boas no bimestre todo, Hinata já havia fechado com nota máxima. Cabularia essas aulas, sim faltaria e iria para alguma canto tirar uma soneca. Esse era o plano. Só havia ido para a escola por causa da prova e da aula de ética. Estava morrendo de sono e se não dormisse, era capaz de desmaiar.

Estava frio, mas o único lugar que poderia dormir era no jardim da escola. Estava com tanto sono que o frio nem iria importar. Fechou o casaco e se encostou a uma árvore qualquer. Deitou e dormiu.

Sasuke não estava a fim de falar com ninguém, então pensou em procurar Hinata. Com Tenten ela não estava. Então estava sozinha. Pensou em fazer companhia. Mas apesar de procurar, não achava. Odiava aquela escola por isso, era enorme e achar uma pessoa ali parecia uma tarefa impossível. Foi até o jardim, ninguém estava ali, mas quem sabe. Depois de andar alguns minutos, achara Hinata. Dormindo encostada em uma árvore. Mais uma vez, parecia indefesa, e mais uma vez a vontade de fazer maldades com ela. Tão delicada... Sasuke se aproximou, não conseguiu evitar e a beijou na boca. Acariciou seu rosto e depois saiu.

**.x.**

• **Sobre o capítulo: **É óbvio que o Sasuke já tinha percebido que a Hinata gostava dele, quem assiste o anime ou lê o mangá sabe, ele não é besta. Não é só por ela ser a personagem princípal que ela é a melhor da sala, mas é porque a Hinata é inteligênte, você sabem. Eu não quero fugir dos personagens principais e falar que a Hinata era a última da sala ficaria estranho.

_Bom, espero que gostem, deixem **reviews**, por favor. Saber que o sua história está sendo lida e que os leitores estão gostando, é algo que motiva e muito o autor. Eu gosto de saber se estão gostando. E se tiverem alguma crítica, também podem mandar eu aceito, sugestões também. Beijos e até depois. ;*****_


	4. Nota baixa?

**Olá, pessoa. \o/ **

**Nota: **Essa fic é totalmente criada por mim, de igual ao Naruto original, acho que só o temperamento dos personagens e o nome de cada um.

**Nota (2): **Vocês já sabem, o Naruto infelizmente não me pertece.

**.x.**

"Lay down your arms and surrender to me  
Oh lay down your arms and love me peacefully, yeah  
Useyour arms for squeezing and please  
I'm the one that loves you so  
Oh there ain't no reason for hurting me bad  
War on the one who loves you so  
So forget the other boys 'cause my love is real  
Come off your battlefield."

**Pearl Jam**

"Amores são tão complicados, são estranhos e com certeza vão te fazer sofrer. Tudo é difícil. Uma mudança, por menor que seja, pode afetar sua vida, seu sono, seus dias, sua rotina, uma mudança, quando se está apaixonado, é letal. Eu lembro de uma vez que estávamos na sétima série. O Sasuke chegou com uma expressão mais alegre e todo mundo notou isso. O Naruto ficou rodeando ele para que ele contasse o que havia acontecido. Na hora do intervalo, eu sentei numa mesa e o Sasuke e o Gaara se se sentaram à mesa ao lado (eles eramamigos, até porque, o temperamento dos dois batia), cada um fazendo suas coisas, até que o Naruto chegou lá e quis saber o que estava havendo. O Sasuke pareceu fechar a cara e de repente olhou para o Naruto e disse que estava namorando. Para mim, eu lembro dos meus sentimentos naquele dia, eu quis chorar! Me senti tão triste que mal podia agüentar, então eu queria poder gritar que o Sasuke não podia namorar com ninguém porque eu o amava, mas eu fiquei quieta, quando o Naruto saiu, eu escutei o Sasuke dando um risinho e dizendo para o Gaara _"Idiota, acreditou..."_, eu ri comigo mesma e pensei que eu também era idiota, porque também havia acreditado. A verdade é que eu fiquei aliviada, mas não sei o que faria caso fosse verdade."

Passaram-se algumas semanas e Sasuke continuava a morar na casa de Hinata. De vez em quando, eles conversavam e uma simples conversa já era motivo para que Hinata não dormisse. Aquilo já estava começando a ficar irritante. Por que diabos o Sasuke, apenas com aquela cara de dissimilado, conseguia tirar o sono dela? Sim, sabia que o amava, mas ele não estava fazendo nada demais, e ela, parecendo retardada, não conseguia dormir. Principalmente quando ele dera boa noite a ela e a beijou na testa. Hinata ficou mais vermelha que um pimentão corado (N/A: Pimentão corado é ótima, imaginem a Hinata vermelha e depois enfatize o vermelho, pois bem..). Naquela noite nem ficar deitada na cama ela conseguiu, ficou lendo um livro e quando foi perceber já era de manhã. Hinata ficava com sono nas aulas, não prestava atenção... Não conseguia dormir. Estava virando uma verdadeira zumbi. Suas notas estavam caindo e seu pai cada vez cobrava mais dela.

A professora Kurenai estava entregando as notas e quando chegou a vez da Hinata, Kurenai fez uma cara de preocupada e entregou a prova a ela. Hinata, por sua vez, quase caiu dura no chão. Havia tirado um...

- Mas professora, eu tirei um zero. Deve haver alguma coisa errada, a menor nota que eu já tirei com a senhora foi um 8. – Hinata dizia indignada.

- Eu sei, por isso mesmo estou preocupada. Você é uma aluna ao qual eu e todos os professores temos orgulho. Em matemática você é impecável, srta. Hyuuga. Mas nessa prova, a senhora tirou a menor nota da sala. – a professora fez uma cara de pensativa e depois completou: - Bom, sei o quanto é esforçada, não é bagunceira, ou tem algum defeito. Você é uma excelente aluna. Estude e em breve te darei uma prova de recuperação, está bem?

- Sim, senhora. – Hinata sorriu e fez uma reverência. – Muito obrigada.

Ah pronto, agora além de Sasuke tirar seu sono, ele era a causa de sua nota baixa. Porque já que não dormia bem, Hinata não prestava atenção na aula e ia mal nos testes. Estava com medo de levar aquela prova para seu pai assinar. Se nem quando tirava as maiores notas da sala, seu pai a elogiava, agora que fora a pior, seu pai a esganaria. "Tô morta, legal, culpa do Sasuke." Caminhava pela escola com raiva. Estava decidida, não deixaria que o charme de Sasuke conseguisse abalá-la.

Resolveu então procurar Tenten, ela explicaria a matéria para Hinata, e tudo ficaria bem. Depois de procurar por um tempo, achou Tenten, mas ela estava aos beijos com seu primo Neji. Não que aquilo fosse novidade para Hinata, sempre soube que os dois se gostavam, mas o fato do "beijo", Hinata nunca havia tido a experiência de ter sua boca encostada com a de outro garoto. (N/A: Isso é o que ela pensa. O Sasuke é muito safadxênho. Muahaha) Isso era tão novo para Hinata quanto para uma menina de 11 anos. Aliás, nessa história de amor, Hinata tinha mesma cabeça que uma garota de 11 anos. Beijo para ela, era algo tão intimo e não entendia como algumas pessoas faziam aquilo sem significar nada. Não que Tenten e Neji fizessem aquilo sem significar, pois os dois se amavam. Bom, tinha que interromper os dois de alguma forma, a contragosto, mas teria...

- Co-co-com licença.

- Sim, Hinata. – Neji falou meio aborrecido.

- Desculpa, Neji. Mas é que eu preciso conversar com a Tenten.

- Ta bom, o que é? – Tenten por sua vez, sorriu.

- Nessa semana você pode me ensinar a matéria da Kurenai? Eu fui muito mal na prova e...

- Ah, Hinata. – Tenten falou com voz de remorso.

- O que? - Hinata perguntou um pouco surpresa. Agora só faltava ela não ter para quem pedir ajuda.

- Eu e o Neji vamos para a casa de praia nessa semana. Nós iríamos te chamar, mas essa é uma viagem romântica. – os dois coraram, e depois ela falou – Mas se for tão importante assim, eu cancelo e eu te ensino, não tem problema.

Isso era tudo que Hinata temia. Sem Tenten alí, estaria em sérios apuros, mas viu a aura negra de seu primo para ela. Não poderia fazer aquilo com os dois, então resolveu dizer que não havia problemas, que ela se viraria sem dúvidas. Agora estava com um super problema, não sabia quem poderia ajudá-la com a matéria. Acabou por resolver que estudaria sozinha.

Chegou em casa com livros que pegara da biblioteca. No jantar, disse para seu pai que havia tirado uma nota baixa, mas que já estava estudando para recuperar. Seu pai apenas disse que mais uma nota baixa e ela sofreria as consequências, bom, Hinata já havia previsto uma resposta assim. Portanto, terminou seu jantar, e fora para o quarto.

Lá ela colocou para tocar _Miyavi _já que com música, ela se concentrava melhor, colocou os livros em cima da mesa de estudos, ligou o computador, pois qualquer coisa, pesquisaria. Depois de ler atentamente, pegou os exercícios da prova e tentou resolve-los, mas não conseguia. Sempre esquecia.

- Que inferno! – balbuciou enquanto apagava suas respostas incorretas.

Mais uma vez, leu e tentou entender o que estava fazendo de errado, porém, não adiantava, não entendia de jeito algum. Já estava começando a se irritar e depois de alguns minutos em silêncio, chegou à conclusão:

- Vou ter que pedir ajuda ao Sasuke. Ah não... – fez uma cara de manha e olhou para a porta do quarto – Ele vai estar todo charmoso e eu não vou entender... – mais uma vez a voz chorosa – Mas é melhor o charme do Sasuke do que a fúria do meu pai, contay.

Pegou o livro e o caderno de matemática e foi para o corredor, antes de tudo resolveu fazer uma pequena oração:

- _Deus, Buda, Alá_... Você é testemunha que eu estou aqui porque não tenho outra escolha. Você sabe que eu amo o Sasuke, então não é justo ele ser tão charmoso assim. Eu vou lá e faça com que ele me ensine essa bendita matéria e que eu saia de lá sã e salva. Me ajude nesta hora de desespero. – se benzeu e bateu na porta de Sasuke, mas uma, duas, três batidas na porta e nada.

Hinata pensou que ele estava dormindo, mas depois descartou a idéia, porque sabia que ele tinha o sono leve. Então pensou que talvez algo tivesse acontecido a ele. Abriu a porta e deu de cara com AQUILO. Sasuke estava apenas de cueca boxer preta e estava escutando seu Ipod e estava alto, pois Hinata também conseguia escutar. Sasuke estava com os olhos fechados, mas não estava dormindo, pois balançava o pé conforme o ritmo da música. Seu braço estava dobrado pra trás, para dar suporte a sua cabeça, por isso, seus músculos estavam realçados. Hinata ficou tão vermelha, que parecia que iria sair fumaça. Não podia se mover para a porta, pois aquilo estava a hipnotizando, não podia se dirigir ao Sasuke porque simplesmente aquilo seria extremamente desconcertante. Meu deus, aquilo era uma visão do paraíso, ou a porta para o inferno. Agora Hinata sabia como os anjos eram tentados. E como sabia...

Ela olhou para cima, sorriu, fez um jóinha e pensou consigo mesma "Obrigada por escutar a parte de o Sasuke não estar charmoso quando eu chegasse aqui, ok? Muito obrigada!" Que inferno, Hinata apenas não conseguia se mover. E agora, pelo jeito a música iria acabar, Sasuke iria abrir os olhos e ver ela ali. O que ele iria pensar?

Isso é o que ela iria descobrir naquele momento, pois Sasuke havia aberto os olhos e havia visto ela ali. Agora os dois estavam assustados. A diferença era que Hinata queria cavar um buraco no chão e se esconder, mas Sasuke só estava surpreso.

- Hinata, me desculpe. Já até imagino o que acontece. – Sasuke deu um meio sorriso – Você bateu na porta, pensou que algo havia acontecido e entrou, mas eu nem ouvi porque o Ipod estava alto e... Bem, vou colocar algo mais decente e já verei o que você quer, certo? - ele se levantou, pegou uma calça e colocou, ali mesmo, na frente dela.

Mesmo assim Sasuke ainda parecia irresistível, pois estava descalço, sem a camisa, apenas com a calça de moletom.

- Mas me diga, Hinata, o que deseja? Deve ser algo sério, porque nesse mês que eu estou aqui, você nunca pisou no meu quarto... – ele sorriu de canto. E aquilo havia soado um pouco irônico para ela, mas nem ligou.

- É... é... é... Bem, é que e-eu não entendi a matéria da Ku-kurenai, e... e... v-v-você é muito bom em m-matemática, pensei em pedir a-a-a-a-ajuda.

- Entendo. – Sasuke sabia o quanto aquilo estava sendo desconcertante para Hinata, e por isso mesmo estava se divertindo demais. Adorava o modo como aquela menina era delicada. Como corava com facilidade. Como um pouco de charme a fazia querer desmaiar... - Vamos ao que interessa então? – porém achou melhor parar de brincar com ela. Por sua causa, estava indo mal na escola, então agora seria sério e a ajudaria.

Sem brincadeiras ou charme, Sasuke havia feito com que Hinata aprendesse a matéria. Ele ensinava de uma forma fácil, e Hinata entendia. Percebera onde não estava acertando, qual parte da fórmula estava esquecendo. Tudo havia ficado mais claro. Agora poderia fazer a prova, e sua nota iria decolar e voltar a ser como era.

Sasuke por sua vez, via quão inteligente aquela menina era. Apesar de ser tímida, era esperta e Sasuke não precisava repetir suas vezes. Às vezes parava um pouco, raciocinava e depois comentava a conclusão que havia chegado. Hinata era inteligente e brilhante. Ele estava um pouco fascinado.

- Bom, obrigada por tudo. Eu realmente precisava entender essa fórmula. – Hinata sorriu, desejou boa noite, mas quando estava para sair do quarto, Sasuke segurou seu braço.

- Fique mais um pouco, vamos conversar.

- Se... se você insiste. – ela falou tímida.

Depois, Hinata sentou ao seu lado e simplesmente começaram a conversar. Sasuke fazia o possível para não provocar Hinata, e dessa vez, ela começava a falar sem parecer tímida, não que estivesse ousada... Ela estava maisnormal, essa é a palavra. As horas se passaram tão rápido enquanto estavam lá conversando. Hinata se sentiu a vontade e Sasuke dizia coisas que ele não falava pra ninguém. E era divertido, principalmente quando Sasuke disse algo engraçado e Hinata gargalhou, ele ficou a observando por alguns momentos. Agora notara o quanto ela, além de delicada, era atraente. Hinata tinha os olhos perolados. Seus cabelos tinham a cor preta azulada e eram longos. As feições do seu rosto eram delicadas e pareciam de uma boneca. Sua pele era branca. Seu corpo possuía curvas, não tão exageradas, mas possuía. Seus seios não eram exagerados, mas eram fartos. Suas coxas não tão grandes, mas ainda estavam ali. Hinata era linda, sem sombra de dúvidas.

Quando se deram conta, já era de madrugada. Agora Hinata dormiria mal de novo. Mas nem se preocupava mais, já estava virando uma rotina.

- Oh, olhe a hora. – ela olhou para o relógio, espantada. – Agora tenho mesmo que ir, senão, vou dormir mal de novo e...

- E você está dormindo tão mal por que mesmo, Hinata? – ele abaixou a cabeça e fez uma cara triste – É por minha causa?

- N-N-N-NÃO! É... é só que...er... Eu... Você sabe... Ah, não sei o que está acontecendo. Bom, vou dormir, boa noite. – Hinata nem deu oportunidade dele responder, saiu em disparada para seu quarto.

Mais uma noite teve insônia, novidade.

Depois daquele dia, Hinata e Sasuke se tornaramamigos, na verdade. Eles agora iam para o colégio conversando. Chegando lá, conversavam. No intervalo, ficavam juntos. Para Hinata, mesmo que nunca se passasse disso, aquilo estava sendo o máximo. Agora poderia conversar com o seu amado, e ele não estaria distante. Para Sasuke, não que ele gostasse dela, mas fazer aquilo que Hiashi havia proposto parecia que não iria ser um sacrifício como ele havia pensado. Mas estar com ela era divertido. Porque simplesmente ela era tão delicada, e isso o fazia querer brincar mais, provocar mais... Não que Sasuke fosse mau, mas aquilo era tentador. Estar com Hinata estava se tornando mais e mais agradável, disso, com certeza não tinha dúvidas.

** .x.**

•** Sobre o capítulo:** Primeiramente, deixa eu avisar, Miyavi é um cantor de rock japonês, ele é muito bom. As músicas dele são demais, de verdade. Depois, sinceramente, se fosse eu no lugar da Hinata, agarraria o Sasuke, _beijosmeliga_. Eu me diverti muito com esse capítulo, porque o Sasuke é tudo que a timidez da Hinata não pode aguentar (aguentar sem o ¨ por causa da nova ortográfia. \o/). E me diverti muito com a oração dela. Espero que tenham gostado.

.:**A G R A D E C I M E N T O S:.**

**Hina Uchiha:** Obrigada. Eu também amo esse casal, sabe? Eu acho que tem tudo pra dar certo, porque são extremamente opostos. A Hinata poderia mesmo jogar na mega-sena, mano. Muita sorte ter o Sasuke morando na casa dela. Só o fato do Sasuke viver no mesmo teto que eu, eu já não iria dormir, ficadica. HUAUHAHUAUHA Quero deixar claro que o Sasuke não gosta da Hinata, ele está começando a se interessar por ela. Cara, eu também não sou assim, principalmente em matemática. Mas a Hinata é sortuda (novidade), teve aula com o Sasuke. u_u Espero que esteja gostando da fic. Beijos.

**LanA Puccio.O:** Obrigada, Lana. Eu adoro quando pessoas como você comentam na fic, isso motiva mais a gente a escrever. E obrigada mais uma vez por me favoritar. Beijos.

**-chaan.:** Obrigada por acompanhar a fic. Ele não é safado (olha eu defendendo o Sasuke u_u) assim como a Hinata é atraída por ele, ele é atraído por ela. Mas ele tem mil vezes mais coragem que a Hinata, então ele a beijou. Ele ainda não gosta dela. Ele tá começando a se interessar. Então acompanhe porque você terá mais. Obrigada por ler e comentar. Beijos.

**BrunaH'-Chan:** Assim, se ele sem camisa é tentação, imagina ele só de cueca, deitado... Que nem a Hinata viu? Nossa, se fosse eu, já teria desmaiado ou melhor, tido um troço, pelamordedeus. Obrigada por acompanhar e comentar. Beijos e espero que goste.

_Então por hoje é só, pessoal. Obrigada a todos que leram, acompanharam e comentaram. Por favor, deixem um **review**, com certeza, com o review, a gente tem mais motivação para continuar. Quem quiser dar uma sugestão, dê. Obrigada a todos e até o próximo capítulo de **Poison**._


	5. A Viagem Parte I

**Oi pessoal.**

**Nota:** Desculpem a demora, meia sem inspiração pra escrever, mas aqui está.

**Nota (2):** Nem preciso falar que o Naruto não me pertence, né?

**Nota (3):** Quando houver (N/A:..) é porque são meus (in)úteis comentários.

**.x.**

"Under blue moon I saw you so soon you'll take me  
Up in your arms too late to beg you or cancel it  
Though I know it must be the killing time  
Unwillingly mine  
Fate, up against your will  
Through the thick and thin  
He will wait until you give yourself to him  
In starlit nights I saw you, so cruelly you kissed me  
Your lips a magic world. Your sky all hung with jewels  
The killing moon will come too soon."

**Echo & The Bunnymen**

"Eu nunca me achei especial, por que eu me acharia assim? Nunca fui notada, nunca me destaquei. Mas eu nunca tive problemas com isso. Isso porque se você é notado, então você é obrigado a ser do jeito que as outras pessoas esperam. Você não pode mais ser totalmente você, há uma parte de você que quer agradar. Por isso, é exatamente por isso que o Sasuke é tão incomum, ele sabe, ele é notado. Mas ele nunca foi de acordo com o que os outros esperam dele. Sempre com aquela cara fechada, sempre tão misterioso. O Sasuke é especial. O Sasuke brilha, ele é como o Sol que tem luz própria. E todos nós, todos os outros, são como os outros planetas, e sem o Sol viveríamos na eterna escuridão. Mas por ser como o Sol, a gente não pode chegar muito perto, ou olhar demais. Eu não conheço muitas pessoas que conseguem olhar para o Sol ao meio dia, e o ser humano não pode chegar muito perto do Sol, pois ele se queimaria em segundos. Então, só podemos, daqui de longe, sentir o seu calor e sua luz. Esse é o Sasuke."

Hinata arrumava sua mala. Colocara suas roupas de verão, óculos de sol, protetor solar, Ipod... Mais meia hora, e a mala estava arrumada. Agora só faltava se arrumar. Prendeu o cabelo, colocou um vestido de algodão, o vestido não tinha estampas, era cor cinza e vinha até um pouco acima de joelho. Colocou uma rasteirinha e pronto. Segurou a mala em uma mão e o Ipod na outra. Desceu as escadas e colocou a mala no carro. Deu um suspiro e sorriu. Tudo aquilo estava sendo agradável e ela tinha um bom pressentimento sobre essa viagem.

Já estavam no meio do ano, ou seja, férias. Já que a sala da Hinata fora a melhor no semestre, todo mundo havia ganhado uma viagem para um enorme hotel fazenda. Todos estavam empolgados e não viam a hora de chegar lá.

No ônibus, porém, Hinata sentara com Tenten, Neji com Lee e Gaara com Sasuke. Claro que Neji queria sentar com Tenten, mas ela preferiu ficar ao lado da amiga. Fazendo com que Sasuke fosse se sentar com Gaara e Neji, ao lado de Lee. Não que a viagem não havia sido divertida, na verdade, havia sido agradável. Sasuke conversava com Gaara. Neji dormia. Lee só ficava contando piadas com o pessoal do fundo. E Hinata conversava com Tenten.

Algumas horas se passaram e já era tarde. O ônibus parou em uma lanchonete e todos foram fazer suas necessidades, comer algo... Hinata estava tomando um suco quando ouviu a voz de Sasuke chamar por seu nome. Rapidamente se virou e lá estava ele, com seu meio sorriso.

- Está aproveitando a viagem? – Sasuke apoiou o rosto com as mãos.

- Ah sim. – Hinata tomou um gole do suco e sorriu. – Mas está demorando um pouco, não é?

- Não seja impaciente. – Sasuke afagou o cabelo de Hinata, e saiu.

Era sempre assim, ele sempre achava uma oportunidade de perturbá-la. Ele vinha, puxava assunto, ela respondia e daí ele fazia algo, como se gostasse de vê-la vermelha, sem jeito... Não tinha graça aquilo. (N/A: se fosse eu, teria graça sim muahaha)

- Qualquer dia, eu vou... eu vou... Não sei, mas ele que se cuide. – ela suspirou e voltou para o ônibus, era hora de voltar para a estrada.

Já estava anoitecendo e todos estavam começando a ficar entediados, ansiosos e impacientes. Todo mundo querendo chegar logo e aproveitar um pouquinho o primeiro dia, mas pelo que parecia, chegariam exaustos e todos iriam direto para a cama. Agora Tenten queria sentar com Neji, e enchia o saco do Sasuke para ele não deixar Hinata sozinha.

- Sasuke, o que custa? Você, com essa cara fechada, não me assusta! – ela colocou as mãos na cintura e começou a puxar ele pelo braço. – Anda, por favor. Você vai deixar a Hinata sozinha? Ainda mais você? Você não sabe que ela gos... – Agora Tenten percebera que, se terminasse a frase, iria fazer muita merda.

- Ela gosta? Gosta do que? – Ele cruzou os braços e deu um meio sorriso.

- Agora lembrei, ela aprecia a solidão. – Tenten deu um sorriso amarelo. – Uma grande apreciadora da solidão. Agora que olhei para o rosto dela, sabia que ela queria ficar sozinha. – ela coçou a nuca e deu um sorriso sem graça.- Seja feliz nesse assento, até depois... tchau. Bye bye.

Pronto, era só o que faltava, além de estar sozinha, Hinata não conseguia ficar a vontade, pois Sasuke agora não parava de olhar pra ela. Agora sim, tudo estava perfeito. E sim, isso é ironia. Pois Hinata estava vermelha e quando mais vermelha ficava, mais Sasuke a olhava. Tudo aquilo era torturante!

Depois de mais alguns minutos, o professor Kakashi avisou que haviam chegado. Todos estavam dando glória deus, principalmente Hinata que já não agüentava mais Sasuke a perturbando.

Hinata desceu do ônibus o mais rápido possível. Agora estava a salvo.

-Pessoal, prestem atenção. – Kakashi deu um bocejo – Já está tarde, portanto, as atividades começam mesmo amanhã. Eu vou falar as regras uma vez só e apreciaria se escutassem caso contrário, haverá punições. – ele sorriu – Primeiramente, o quarto das meninas e dos meninos fica separado. É óbvio que vão poder conversar e se entrosar durante o dia, mas não quero ver meninos no quarto de meninas e vice-versa. Sem bebidas alcoólicas ou cigarro. Sei que alguns de você fumam, e não me interessa o que fazem fora da escola, mas enquanto estiverem sob minha responsabilidade, eu mando. Sei que alguns de vocês namoram, mas nada de sexo por aqui. Nada de brigas, respeitem o toque de recolher que é a meia-noite. Não tem hora pra acordar, mas o café é servido as nove. – ele parou um pouco, respirou e continuou – Sair das dependências do hotel só com permissão. Aqui tem piscina, tem academia, sala de jogos... Um monte de coisas e aqui é grande, então cuidado pra não se perderem. Respeitem e aproveitem. – ele suspirou. Soltou mais um bocejo - Podem ir comer um lanche, mas depois é cama, entenderam? Amanhã é diversão. Acho que é só. (N/A: nem tem regras, né? '-')

Depois daquilo todo mundo foi para seu respectivo quarto. Em cada quarto ficariam duplas, e a dupla de Sasuke fora Neji, e a de Hinata, Tenten. Nada mais aconteceu naquela noite, todos estavam mortos de cansados.

Pela primeira vez em dois meses, Hinata conseguiu dormir a noite inteira, e dormiria o dia inteiro se não tivesse sido acordada por Tenten, que havia pulado em sua cama.

- ACORDAAAAAAAA! – Tenten berrava e pulava.

- Ah não, me deixa dormir, pelamordedeus. – Hinata colocou o travesseiro em cima da cabeça.

- Anda, Hinata!

- Que bosta! Já me basta o Sasuke não me deixando dormir esses dois meses, ele fica me provocando e meu sono vai pro quinto dos infernos. Daí no único maldito dia que eu consigo ter uma noite de sono descente, você vem e me acorda? Porra! – Hinata ficou vermelha de raiva. (N/A: medo da Hinata oo')

- Tá, desculpa. – Tenten fez uma cara de cãozinho abandonado e momentos depois voltara ao normal. – Que seja, agora levanta essa bunda daí e anda. A gente tem taaaaaanta coisa pra fazer hoje.

Depois de encher o saco de Hinata a manhã inteira, Tenten conseguira tirar a amiga do quarto. As duas estavam lindas.

Tenten colocou sua camiseta do Mickey; a camiseta era folgada e o Mickey estava desenhado em vermelho. Um short preto e um all star da mesma cor. Umas pulseirinhas no braço. Seu cabelo estava preso em um rabo de cavalo, estava usando óculos estilo anos 60.

Hinata colocara uma blusa regata preta, uma saia rodada que ia até os joelhos e um all star quadriculado, sem meias. Usava um óculos wayfarer roxo. Seus cabelos estavam soltos e iam até o fim de suas costas.

As duas iriam procurar os meninos. Óbvio que a idéia partira de Tenten, que queria ficar com Neji. Procuram dentro do hotel e nada. Eles com certeza estavam no alto de alguma colina ou coisa assim.

- O Gaara e o Sasuke devem com certeza estar juntos com o Neji. – Tenten fez uma cara pensativa – Já percebeu como eles combinam?

- Pensando bem, é verdade.

- Nunca vi três caras lindos, tão calados e frios, como aqueles ali. Mas é assim, Hina, o Sasuke é seu, o Neji é meu e o Gaara a gente reparte ao meio.

Hinata nada respondeu, mas silenciosamente só pensava em ver o Sasuke, nem que fosse de longe.

Depois de algum tempo procurando, as duas subiram uma colina e lá estavam os três e com eles uma fumaça e cheiro de cigarro.

- Foi difícil achar algum lugar que vendesse cigarros por aqui. – Sasuke tragou, deitou na grama e fechou os olhos.

- Que seja. O negócio é que foi mancada do Kakashi proibir a gente de fumar, todo mundo aqui vai fazer 18 anos. – disse Neji com uma voz indiferente.

- Legal fumar enquanto o professor disse que é terminantemente proibido, né? – Tenten cruzou os braços.

- Não é da sua conta, garota. – Neji levantou foi até ela, deu um trago e deixou que a fumaça saísse na cara dela.

Todo mundo ficou de queixo caído, como, diabos, Neji tinha coragem de fazer aquilo? E olha que Tenten era sua namorada.

Na hora, Tenten arrancou o cigarro da mão de Neji e encostou a parte quente em suas mãos. Todos ainda olhavam aquilo de queixo caído.

- Hinata... – Sasuke a chamou baixinho – eles são sempre assim? Sempre fazem essa demonstração de simpatia e amor por aí?

Depois Tenten saiu pisando duro e Neji foi atrás. Os outros três ficaram ali, com a cara de tacho, literalmente. Porém logo Sasuke já voltava a fumar seu cigarro com os olhos fechados e Gaara olhava para o nada. Só após um tempo perceberam que Hinata estava parada ali.

- Quer fumar, Hinata? – perguntou Sasuke, olhando fixamente para ela.

- Cala boca, Sasuke. – Gaara disse sem desviar os olhos do nada – Se você quer se matar fumando essa bosta que a gente fuma, à vontade. Mas não leve a menina com você, está bem?

O pior é que se estivessem só os dois ali, Hinata tinha certeza que fumaria. E se estivessem perto de um precipício e Sasuke perguntasse se ela gostaria de pular com aquele mesmo olhar, então ela pularia. Depois que saiu do transe, Hinata percebeu que Gaara havia ido embora. Ou seja, estavam sozinhos. Tomara deus que não houvesse algum precipício ali perto.

- Deita ai, Hinata. – Sasuke agora havia parado de fumar e estava deitado na grama. – Isso é relaxante, não é? Parece que não existe mais ninguém além de mim e você. Isso é um bom sentimento.

- É-é-é-é sim. – ela se sentou ao seu lado, e ficou observando tudo em volta, da mesma forma que ele fazia.

Quando Sasuke havia falado que aquilo era um bom sentimento, não estava brincando. Estava se sentindo tão bem que poderia ficar daquele jeito para todo o sempre. Ficaram ali por várias horas. Mais uma vez, Sasuke baixou a guarda e fora verdadeiro com ela, e mais uma vez ela havia se sentido a vontade com ele. Mas agora o sol se pusera e a hora do jantar os esperava.

Desceram até o hotel, lá estavam todos, menos eles.

- Olha os dois pombinhos aí... – disse Lee com a boca cheia.

- Vocês se lembram das regras do Kakashi, não é? – disse Sakura, com um olhar de raiva.

- Lembram sim, por isso mesmo estavam longe. – Karin deu um risinho.

Enquanto isso Hinata ficava cada vez mais acuada. Não conseguia se defender, não conseguia falar nada. Apenas esperava que Sasuke interviesse por ela, mas ele nada fez. Se sentou e se serviu, Hinata fez o mesmo, mas durante o jantar só haviam comentários maldosos sobre os dois. Quando Sasuke terminou de comer e tomar seu suco. Ele se levantou e bateu as mãos na mesa.

- Escutem todos vocês porque eu vou falar só uma vez. – ele olhava para todos, mas principalmente Sakura e Karin, que estavam acuando Hinata cada vez mais – Eu não quero comentários a respeito. Eu não lhes devo satisfações e a Hinata também não, mas só estávamos conversando no topo da colina. E não olhem ela com essas malditas caras de maldade, pois ela não é igual a vocês que abanam o rabo pra qualquer um. Agora se me derem licença... – ele saiu e deixou todo mundo ali, boquiaberto. (N/A: medo do Sasuke oo')

Hinata terminou o jantar e saiu, resolveu dar um passeio na piscina com Tenten.

- Eu adorei o que o Sas fez por você, Hina. – disse Tenten olhando para o céu – Ele é realmente uma caixa de surpresas, uma bendita caixa de surpresas. Quando você pensa que ele não vai agir, lá está ele. – ela sorriu e olhou para a amiga, que olhava pro céu com um sorriso.

Hinata nada disse, pois estava feliz. Só deus sabia o quanto ela estava feliz naquele momento. Sasuke fora incrível, simplesmente incrível. Ele havia defendido ela, meu deus, como aquilo havia sido maravilhoso.

- Ele me faz gostar dele cada vez mais. – ela suspirou – Mas tem hora que ele sabe provocar... – agora havia fechado a cara.

Depois já eram quase 11 horas e resolveram entrar. Lá dentro as duas encontraram Neji e Sasuke conversando sobre música. Quando Sasuke viu Hinata, se aproximou dela e perguntou se estava tudo bem, ela assentiu com a cabeça e então ele sorriu, de verdade.

- A gente tava pensando, amanhã eu, você, o Neji e a Tenten, dar um passeio por aí. O Kakashi falou que amanhã a gente tem permissão pra ir à cidadezinha que tem aqui perto. – ele agora havia voltado com sua costumeira expressão séria, mas mesmo assim, ainda era reconfortante.

- Claro. – Hinata respondeu rapidamente.

- Neji, por que não vamos ali ao jardim dar um passeio? – Tenten sorriu e o puxou pelo braço.

- Ah não, vamos ficar aqui mesmo.

- Vamos! E eu tenho que te mostrar um negócio. – ela corou.

Ele imediatamente foi e mais uma vez deixaram Sasuke e Hinata sozinhos. Mas agora não havia um silencio constrangedor. Já que ainda faltava uma hora pra ir dormir, Sasuke pegou um cobertor no armário da sala, ligou a TV e os dois ficaram ali. Quando Sasuke percebeu que já faltavam poucos minutos para cada um estar em seu respectivo quarto, ao olhar para Hinata, percebeu que ela dormia com aquela mesma expressão: angelical e delicada. Ele sorriu e deu um beijo em sua testa. Pegou o celular, era melhor ligar pra _ele_.

- Só liguei pra avisar que está tudo em ordem. – ele parou pra ouvir o que a outra pessoa dizia e então fez uma cara de tédio – Sim, mas eu não posso ser rápido, há coisas que requerem paciência, você sabe. Olha, eu não posso ficar falando muito, até depois. – ele desligou o celular rapidamente e olhou pra Hinata. – Me desculpe... – e a acordou.

Hinata fora para seu quarto feliz. Que dia bom aquele havia sido, mas tinha que dormir, no outro dia teria mais e mal podia esperar.

**.x.**

**Sobre o capítulo:** É isso aí, pessoal. Bom, eu quis fazer algo diferente, sabe? Deixei o povo esparecer um pouco, viajar... Nossa, eu adorei a roupa da Tenten e da Hinata. Sim, é meio rockeira/indie, mas ficou tão bonito. +_+ Continuando, quis mudar o cenário, sabem? Eu não quis levá-los a praia porque é muito clichê, hotel fazenda _rules_. UHAUHAUHAUHA E pra quem será que o Sasuke ligou? Será que aí tem coisa? Mistééério! Espero que tenham gostado.

**.:Resposta Aos Reviews:.**

**Sazame Hyuuga:** Eu amo ItaKiss, meu deus. É um dos meus animes favoritos, é demais. Tem sim um pouco a ver com o anime. É, a Hinata nessa personalidade tá legal, e o Sas? Nossa, ele vai pro inferno, ele tenta muito a menina. u_u Então pra saber o que o Hiashi pediu ao Sas, só acompanhando. (Sim, eu estou querendo deixar todo mundo curioso. u_u) Obrigada pelo seu comentário, acomanhe e até depois. Beijo.

**Gesy:** Então esse é o mistério, coisa que só vai ser revelada mais tarde. '-' Eu também tenho essa idéia do ciúmes, mas eu não tenho em mente o Itachi, o Kiba ou o Sai. O Kiba não, porque a personalidade dele não se compara a do Sas. O Itachi não porque eu o amo demais pra tocar no nome dele. (Nossa, eu sou viciada no Itachi, contay) E eu não vou muito com a cara do Sai. Mas espere pra ver, que com a pessoa que eu tenho em mente, acho que não vou decepcionar. \O/ Obrigada pela dica e pelo review. Até depois, beijos.

**Gabbi-chan.19:** Apareceu, hein? Achei que tinha desistido da fic. '-' Mas assim, com uma surpresa dessas, qualquer um fica desastrado, não concorda? E assim, a Tenten não é fofoqueira não, mas de uma forma ou outra, a escola fica sabendo, pois ele começam a chegar juntos e tal. Essa expressão dominará o mundo, _bjsmil_. Assim, a Hinata nunca tinha feito isso, fez em nome de seu sono, poxa vida. O Sas quer fazer maldades com ela, não neeeesse sentido, mas no sentido de brincar com ela, sabe? Ficar provocando... Sim, ele é dumal. '-' Quem sabe, eu ainda não pensei nisso, mas a gente chega lá. +_+ Eu ri muito com você falando que mataria sua professora. Meu deus, não posso negar que se fosse eu no lugar dela, pensaria nessa possibilidade sim, falay. Sim, nessa fic o Neji e a Tenten já estão mais avançados, sabe? Então, mas o Sas se quiser fazer algo ele faz mesmo e tá nem aí, a Hinata é muito insegura pra isso. Mas os dois combinam demais, né? Se tivesse SasuHina no anime mesmo eu ficaria _aloka_. HUAHUAUHAHUA Eu amo esse casal. Nossa, falay demais. UHAHUAUHA Obrigada pelos reviews, Gabbi, continue lendo e sempre comente. Se quiser dar alguma sugestão, estamos aí. _o_ Obrigada e até depois. Beijos.

**FranHyuuga:** Obrigada por ler e por gostar. Então esse é o mistério, pra saber isso só lendo os próximos capítulos. Eu sempre quis fazer mistério de novela. u_u HUAHUAUHA Não vou demorar não, e você? Sua fic chamada Enigma? Eu quero a continuação, eu adorei aquela fic, por favor, continue ela também. +_+ Obrigada pelo review, beijos e até depois.

_Então, pessoal, por hoje é só. Esse capítulo ficou meio grande, não? HUAHUAHHUA Espero que tenham gostado e até a próxima. Não se esqueçam de ler e deixar um **review**, ok? Até depois. ;*****_


	6. A Viagem Parte II Passeio na Cidade

**Oi pessoal. +_+**

**Nota:** Essa fic acontece em um universo paralelo e não tem nada a ver com o anime e mangá.

**Nota (2):** O Naruto não me pertence, mas eu ainda cato o Itachi pra mim. **FATO!**

**Nota (3):** Toda vez que aparecer (N/A:...) Sou eu me intrometendo. u_u

**.x.**

"All these years I've been wandering around,  
Wondering how come nobody told me  
All that I was looking for was somebody  
Who looked like you."

**The Beatles**

"Teve uma época que eu fui muito sonhadora, com certeza. Foi quando os sentimentos pelo Sasuke começaram a brotar no meu coração. Eu pensei que falar com ele seria fácil, e que ele talvez gostasse de mim. Eu não me lembro o porquê, mas alguma coisa me fez apenas observá-lo de longe... Ah sim, foi a minha falta de coragem e segurança. De certa forma isso foi bom, eu penso que assim eu pude conhecê-lo melhor. Eu nunca me preocupei em agradar ele, porque sabia que não era notada. Eu só me preocupava em descobrir o que era aquele mistério que o rodeava. Admito que não descobri. Eu lembro que as meninas faziam uma roda em volta dele, e só ficava eu e Tenten de longe. Eu via como aquelas meninas deixavam-no aborrecido. Mas ele se animava quando o Naruto ficava por perto. Alguns podiam não notar, porque o Sasuke nunca abriu um grande sorriso nesses sete anos que eu conheço ele. Ele apenas sorria de canto, mas Naruto o animava e isso estava na cara. Se ele ao menos soubesse que eu sempre o olhei... Eu sei que ele nunca saberá se eu não disser, mas se eu não puder nem ao menos o observar de longe, então me pergunto como eu ficaria. Não sei, mas eu sei que choveria para sempre aqui dentro."

Naquele dia acordou mais cedo, olhou para sua cama ao lado e constatou, Tenten estava dormindo. Colocou um vestido cinza. O vestido era lindo: as alças eram regatas e tinha detalhes em preto e seu pano era bem fino. Ele vinha até um pouco acima do joelho. Não que Hinata fosse uma roqueira da pesada ou coisas assim, mas ela não gostava de rosa. Isso era um fato. Dessa vez calçou um all star preto e colocou uma meia bem curtinha. Olhou o tempo lá fora e estava sol. Penteou o cabelo e saiu.

Não sabia o que iria fazer naquele dia. Decidiu, por fim, conhecer o hotel. Algumas pessoas podem pensar que sim, mas a vida de Hinata não girava em torno de Sasuke. Seu sentimento por ele era forte, com certeza, mas gostava às vezes de ficar sozinha, até mesmo sem Tenten. Foi o que decidiu fazer naquela manhã. Pegou seu Ipod e caminhava por aí até que encontrou um bosque.

Pensou bem se entrava, e se não soubesse voltar?

Que se danasse, a curiosidade e a vontade de ter uma pequena aventura foram maior que o medo!

Desligou seu Ipod, pois tinha que estar atenta. Não podia ficar distraída, a gente tem que tomar cuidado quando andamos no desconhecido. Tudo que é desconhecido é perigoso, pensou e riu consigo mesma, ao pensar isso, pensou em Sasuke, isso porque ele era o desconhecido... Oh, com certeza, aquilo tudo era perigoso.

Andou observando tudo. O bosque não tinha aquele tom sombrio, mas era calmo. O sol invadia todo o lugar, e havia flores por toda a parte. Talvez Hinata tivesse achado o paraíso. Aquilo era a chave para qualquer pessoa poder relaxar e esquecer qualquer tipo de problema.

De barulho, ela ouvia o barulho de pássaros e de água. Espere. Água? Foi o que pensou, resolveu procurar onde e achou um lugar que não tinha mais árvores, mas havia flores e um belo lago com água cristalina. Hinata ficara maravilhada. Toda aquela beleza e tudo para ela. Deu um pulo de felicidade.

- Que se dane. – ligou o Ipod e colocou pra tocar Oasis.

Como aquilo estava bom. Ela dançava e pulava conforme a música e ria sozinha... Parecia uma maluca, mas não se importava. Na cidade grande, não existia um lugar daquele, e, ainda por cima, só dela.

Resolveu por fim se sentar, e começou a olhar pro nada. Mas sua expressão não era tristeza, era felicidade, talvez não seja essa a palavra, talvez seja tranqüilidade. Sim, esse sentimento era tão bom.

Hinata estava tão distraída que não notou que Sasuke a observava. Na verdade, a observava desde quando ela saiu do hotel. Afinal, aonde aquela garota iria? Mas agora sabia seu destino.

Era mesmo uma menina interessante. Queria ir até ela e ficar lá, mas não queria interromper toda aquela tranqüilidade, que até mesmo ele sentia. Não queria interromper aquela cena. De repente, viu Hinata se levantar e ir até a margem do rio e ficar ali, parada. Viu que aquela era a chance perfeita, para se aproximar dela. Chegou devagar e apenas quando estava bem perto, gritou seu nome.

O susto fora tão grande que Hinata perdera o equilíbrio e caiu na água. Legal, foi o que pensou.

Mas o que diabos Sasuke estava fazendo ali? Ela o olhou furiosa. Levantou rapidamente e agora seu Ipod tinha quebrado, ela estava molhada da cabeça aos pés. Adeus tranqüilidade!

Porém, para Sasuke, aquilo não estava sendo nada desagradável, pois, o vestido de Hinata que antes era folgado, agora estava colocado, mostrando cada curva de seu corpo. Hinata era linda, disso não tinha sombra de duvida. Depois de alguns instantes, se tocou que era melhor se desculpar. (N/A: Safadeza, viu. u_u)

- Oh, Hinata, me desculpe. – ele disse em um tom divertido. Ela estava linda, e ainda mais com aquela expressão brava no rosto...

Hinata nada disse, não estava exatamente furiosa. Estava com raiva do susto e ela estava tão desconcertada. Não sentia frio, pois estava calor. Sasuke chegou mais perto e não pode deixar de soltar um risinho.

- Você fica bonita assim...

Pronto! Agora a menina iria corar e desmaiar. Sasuke havia falado aquela frase de um modo insinuador. Que raiva. Que inferno. Mil vezes inferno, foi o que pensou. Por que ela não conseguia agir como se não se importasse? Seria tão bom se ela conseguisse colocar uma expressão fria no rosto e dissesse um "Que seja..." Porém isso era dele não dela.

Ele a olhou e seu olhar demonstrava que estava se divertindo. Sasuke desviou seu olhar para o céu, tirou um maço de cigarros do bolso e um isqueiro. Acendeu um cigarro e voltou seu olhar pra Hinata.

- Quer voltar? – sua voz não era cheia de ternura, nem fria demais. Se Sasuke fosse carinhoso demais, Hinata acharia estranho. Porque ela o conhecia demais pra saber que esse era o verdadeiro jeito dele. Sasuke não seria o Sasuke se fosse diferente. Se não tivesse esse brilho todo, e esse ar de superioridade.

- N-não. – por fim a raiva passou.

- Então eu fico aqui com você. – tragou o cigarro e depois olhou para ela – Se incomoda de eu fumar?

- Na verdade, não. – Hinata apenas observou. Sasuke olhava para o céu, em uma mão ele segurava o cigarro, que era preto. E na outra mão ele segurava o maço. O cigarro se chamava_ Ciel Noir_. Um nome estranho. Era francês e significava Céu Escuro.

Naquele momento, a tranqüilidade e paz haviam voltado. Sasuke não falava nada, mas não era um silêncio constrangedor, era como se estivessem ali, cada um aproveitando a companhia o máximo que podia.

E foi assim que ficaram por um bom tempo, até que escutaram um barulho e uns risinhos. Um olhou para a cara do outro e foram ver do que se tratava. O barulho vinha de uma moita alta. Olhando através dela, tiveram uma enorme surpresa: Neji e Tenten, se beijando, não, se beijando não, eles estavam se amassando. A camiseta de Neji estava jogada no chão e as alcinhas da blusa de Tenten estavam caídas no ombro. Eles riam como duas crianças que estão fazendo arte. (N/A: Safadeza de novo. oo')

Na mesma hora, Hinata corou e fez uma cara de espanto.

- Ten...ten? – ela ficara tão surpresa que mal podia balbuciar alguma coisa.

Neji e Tenten olharam na hora e viram Hinata e Sasuke ali parados. Hinata estava com cara de espanto e seu rosto estava completamente vermelho. Sasuke tragava e olhava aquilo tudo com uma enorme cara de divertimento.

- Ora, ora... Se iriam fazer uma festinha aqui por que não nos convidaram? – Sasuke disse sarcasticamente enquanto soltava a fumaça do cigarro.

Mas a vergonha de Hinata passou e ela começou a gargalhar, se deu conta que não havia motivo de estar constrangida, afinal, ela não havia feito nada. Mas aquilo era engraçado, então começara a rir cada vez mais.

- Parem de olhar, merda! – Tenten se levantou, se ajeitou e saiu. O mesmo fez Neji, que não falou uma só palavra. Mas ambos estavam vermelhos. Afinal, aquilo havia sido extremamente constrangedor.

Depois disso, os dois decidiram voltar. Afinal, logo Kakashi anunciaria a hora que iriam poder ir à cidade. Ao chegarem lá, perceberam que chegaram bem na hora.

- Então, pessoal. Vocês vão poder ir até a cidade. Se quiserem, podem sair para o lugar que desejarem... Bem, vocês têm quase 18 anos, não posso prender vocês aqui, apenas estejam aqui no toque de recolher, caso contrário, haverá punições. Eu não vou citar regras, mas juízo, pelo amor de deus. – Kakashi era um professor que odiava ter que impor regras, mas um dia havia sido jovem e sabia o que a falta delas (das regras) poderia causar.

Hinata, antes de sair, fora com Tenten trocar de roupa, afinal, a sua ainda estava úmida e ela não iria sair por aí daquele jeito. Colocou uma blusinha preta de alcinha, bem simples, uma calça skinny e uma sapatilha roxa. Seu cabelo havia secado, na verdade, ele secava rápido por ser fino. Mais uma vez ela o deixou solto.

Todos saíram animados. Poderiam fazer o que quiserem a tarde inteira. Hinata foi puxada por Tenten e Neji foi com Gaara e Sasuke.

- Hina, queria me desculpar por antes... – Tenten corou.

- Nem foi nada, esquece. – ela sorriu.

A tarde fora agradável e divertida.

Primeiro, foram em uma loja que parecia vender artigos de bruxaria. Tinha até roupa de bruxa. As duas experimentavam chapéus e olhavam aquelas coisas tão diferentes. Por fim, Hinata acabou comprando um CD de música New Age, Hinata adorava esse tipo de música. Gostava muito de peculiaridades e músicas dos anos 60 e 70, além de estilos alternativos. Na verdade, amava música, isso era um fato. Tenten, por sua vez, comprou uma correntinha com um pentagrama, e um tarô. Não era praticante, mas a cultura wicca a fascinava, de verdade.

Depois foram até uma taverna. Hinata não queria entrar, pois aqueles lugares geralmente eram cheios de velhos bêbados. Mas por insistência de Tenten (Tenten era mestre em encher o saco das pessoas até conseguir o que queria), Hinata acabou entrando.

Entrando lá, acharam o lugar um máximo. Ele parecia feito de pedra e tinha uma decoração meio medieval, na verdade. Um homem de cabelos brancos enormes limpava o balcão. Havia poucas pessoas no local. E do pequenino palco logo no canto da taverna, um homem lindo de cabelos meio alaranjados e alguns piercings no rosto, estava tocando um violão. Ele tocava uma melodia que era conhecida por Hinata. Ela apenas não lembrava onde ouvira. Ah sim, era _Beatles_, _I've Got a Feeling_, como poderia esquecer? Aquela música era linda. O homem não cantava, apenas tocava e em nenhum momento olhava para frente ou para as pessoas. Apenas ficava concentrado em seu violão. Hinata ficara perplexa, aquela imagem era maravilhosa. (N/A: Violão e Beatles rules. +_+)

Tenten por sua vez revolveu tomar alguma coisa. Já iria fazer 18 anos mesmo, não iria pegar nada tomar uma cerveja.

- Uma cerveja, por favor. – ela falava em um tom de voz desinteressado.

- Vocês não são daqui, não é? – o velho homem dizia enquanto enchia o copo.

- Não, viemos pra cá numa excursão da es... faculdade. – ela sorriu.

- Entendo. E a outra jovem dama, não vai querer nada?

- Não, obrigada. – Hinata disse sem tirar os olhos do homem do palco. Não que ela tivesse se apaixonado pelo homem, mas era apaixonada por música e era tão lindo ver alguém tocando com sentimento. Ela podia sentir a emoção.

O homem parou de tocar a agora sim, olhou para a minúscula platéia. Na verdade, ninguém prestava atenção, mas Hinata estava ali, olhando fixamente para ele. Ele percebeu a emoção da garota e sorriu. Desceu do palco e caminhou até ela.

- Gostou?

- E muito. – ela sorriu – Nossa, essa música dos Beatles é linda. E você toca tão bem, mas não é só isso, você toca com amor. Eu realmente gostei. – ela sorriu novamente.

- Posso te pagar uma bebida? – ele perguntou interessado.

- Oh, eu não... não bebo. – ela disse desconcertada. E era verdade, Hinata não bebia, muito menos cerveja.

- Entendo. – ele sorriu de canto – E que tal você dizer seu nome então?

- Hinata, e o seu? – ela sorriu timidamente.

- Nagato, mas me chame de Pein. – ele sorriu de canto.

- Hina, quem é esse? – disse Tenten observando a beleza do rapaz.

- Ele é o Pein. E essa é a minha amiga, Tenten. – Hinata sorriu.

- Belo violão, Pein. – claro que isso foi em um belo duplo, e até triplo, sentido. O violão de Pein era lindo, mas ele também era. Tenten amava Neji, mas não era cega.

- Obrigado. – ele sorriu. Viu como aquela Tenten era bonita, tão bonita quanto Hinata.

- Posso tocar? – ela perguntou.

- Se souber...

- Tenten sabe. O pai dela era professor de guitarra e violão. – Hinata interveio, não gostou o modo como Pein falou de sua amiga.

Tenten subiu no palco e se sentou no banquinho que antes era ocupado pelo outro rapaz. Ficou olhando para o violão por alguns instantes e começou a tocar uma música que seu pai adorava tocar. A música se chamava Pale Blue Eyes, do Velvet Underground. Ela e Hinata escutavam o pai de Tenten tocar, e ambas amavam essa música. Hinata então resolveu subir no pequeno palco e começou a cantar. Sua voz era linda, e as duas começaram.

A atenção das pessoas que estavam lá se voltou para as duas, assim como a do velho homem do balcão e de Nagato.

_"Linger on, your pale blue eyes  
Linger on, your pale blue eyes."_

Quando acabaram, todos aplaudiram. Haviam cantado tão bem. Era divertido, as duas riam. Porém era hora de ir, precisavam explorar mais a cidade. Despediram-se das pessoas ali presentes. Nagato, porém, pediu o telefone das duas, disse que algum dia ligaria e se encontrariam. Por fim, acabaram passando o telefone de seus celulares.

Agora explorariam mais a cidade. Depois foram em uma lanchonete. Um brechó. Uma loja instrumentos musicais. Tomaram sorvete. Foram até uma loja de discos de vinil, Hinata e Tenten fizeram a festa naquela loja. Compraram vários discos. Numa loja de souvernirs, Tenten comprou uma caneca da Marilyn Monroe, e Hinata, do Elvis. Já estavam com as mãos cheias de sacola. Compraram coisas demais. Olharam no relógio e era 19h30min, resolveram procurar os garotos. (N/A: Sou louca pra ter uma caneca do Elvis. i-i)

Meia-hora se passou e nada. Tenten já começava a desconfiar que os três houvessem arranjado companhia.

- Que inferno, Hina. Eles se escafederam. – Tenten disse emburrada. – Vou ligar para o Neji. – ela discou rapidamente o número e esperou – Alô, Neji? Onde você está?

- Atrás de você – ele disse sussurrando no ouvido dela.

Hinata riu, pois Tenten se assustou, mas não pareceu incomodada, na verdade, ficou feliz. Junto com Neji estavam Gaara e Sasuke. Gaara estava tomando uma garrafa de cerveja e Sasuke fumava um cigarro.

- Pelo visto vocês passaram o dia bebendo e fumando, né? – Tenten olhou para o cigarro e a bebida.

- E vocês ficaram enfiadas em lojas, né? – Neji deu um gole da cerveja.

- Foi legal, a gente foi numa loja de bruxaria, numa loja de instrumentos musicais, numa loja de souvenirs, e em uma de discos de vinil. – Tenten sorriu maliciosamente e resolveu jogar lenha na fogueira, lenha não, jogou gasolina na fogueira. – A gente também foi numa taverna e a Hinata conheceu um gatinho lá.

Hinata ficou morrendo de vergonha. Ela ficou maravilhada com Pein e o achou bonito, mas nada a ver. E Tenten tinha que mencionar.

- Pois é, ele era de raça siamesa. – Hinata tentou fazer com que pensassem que fosse um gato literalmente. E pronto, acabaria com aqueles olhares de surpresa.

- Que ele era siamês eu não sei, mas tinha vários piercings pelo rosto e tocava violão muito bem. – Tenten queria muito rir.

O resto da noite foi muito boa. Estava calor e os meninos compraram algumas garrafas de cerveja, Hinata comprou uma coca e eles foram para uma colina, já perto do hotel. Tudo foi muito divertido, e o dia havia sido demais. Hinata estava cansada e só queria voltar para a cama. Tenten o resto da noite ficou com Neji, depois resolveram voltar. Mas Tenten era esperta, não pode deixar de notar o modo que Sasuke ficou incomodado quando ela citou Pein. De qualquer forma, todos foram dormir, estavam exaustos.

**.x.**

• **Sobre o capítulo:** Eu amei demais escrever esse capítulo. Primeiramente, deixa eu esclarecer, New Age é um tipo de música instrumental, tipo aquelas músicas de filme medieval, sabe? Lembra muito trilha sonora de filmes, animes, sabe? Ok, vou confessar que o jeito da Hinata é meio parecido comigo, no estilo e tal. Enfim, adorei a parte que a Hinata tá com a Tenten na taverna e a parte que elas cantam, aliás a música que elas cantaram vale a pena ouvir. +_+ E gostei muito da parte que a Hinata fala que o gatinha era siamês e a Tenten fale que ele tocava violão muito bem. Esse capítulo saiu muito bem feito, na minha opinião.

**.:Resposta Aos Reviews:.**

**Gabbi-chan.19:** Calma, eu não posso revelar nada, porque quero fazer mistério até o último minuto, mas fique sabendo que o Sasuke não é dumal, tá? '-' NÃO! O Orochimaru dessa vez nem tem nada a ver com o negócio, mas quem sabe... muahahaha Essa idéia de ciúmes me parece muito atrativa, mas cada coisa no seu tempo, o Sas ficou com um pouco de ciúmes da Hina nesse capítulo, mas ainda vai ter mais. (6) Ah que bom que você tá gostando. Adoro os seus reviews, eu sempre dou risada com eles. E pode mandar sugestões, porque eu vou pensar de colocá-las na fic de algum jeito, ok? +_+ Espero que tenha gostado e pelamordedeus, não assassine sua Inner, poxa. Homicídio não é legal, o negócio mesmo é torturar. MUAHAHA Brimks, Inner da Gabbi-chan, eu também gosto dos seus comentários. Obrigada mesmo. Beijos. _o_

**LanA Puccio.O:** Vou tentar postar sempre que eu puder, como eu disse, o máximo que eu posso demorar é uma semana. E assim, o Neji é muito safadinho. '-' Esses jovens de hoje em dia, viu? u_u HUAHUAUHAHUAUH E assim, é tudo um mistério, poxa. Espero que tenha gostado e obrigada pelo review. +_+

**FranHyuuga:** Sim, era eu, é que eu não tinha feito cadastro naquela época, mas depois eu fiquei com vontade de fazer uma fic. Que bom que está gostando. Eu tô adorando fazer um Sasuke meio malicioso, sabe? A Hinata cora por qualquer coisa, mas é que o Sasuke também joga muito pesado, pô. u_u HUAUHAUHAHUAHU O que ele está aprontando é um mistério que só será desvendado mais pra frente. Não, mas eu vou ter que por um draminha, né? Quer dizer, o que o Sasuke está aprontando não é a pior coisa do mundo, mas é meio complicado. '-' Acompanhe sim e eu vou tentar escrever uma boa história. Eu tô adorando escrever. O Neji gosta de provocar, e a Tenten é pulso firme. Eu adoro esse casal também. A Tenten é inteligente, não dá pra desperdiçar uma pessoa como o Gaara. FATO! Obrigada pelo review, Fran. ;*

**Ing:** Eu me inspirei muito em Itazuna na Kiss, mas não é igual. u_u E tipo, Elvis é mara. Sasuke é só safadeza. Ele fica fazendo aquilo com a pobre menina, poxa. Eu já teria tido um troço, mano. Como pode aquilo? Ele vai pro inferno, fica tentando a Hina. '-' UHAUHUHAUHAUHA Se eu tivesse o Sasuke como professor de matemática, eu iria ser um gênio também. E mano, quem é que não presta atenção numa delicínia daquelas? u_u Você já sabe porque você pensou demais, mas finge que não, porque quando eu contar na fic, eu quero que você pareça surpresa. u_u UHAHUUHAUHAUHA Que bom que você gostou, sabe? Sua opinião é muito importante pra mim. Cê viu, nesse capítulo teve Beatles, Elvis again, Marilyn, Oasis, Velvet Underground... Só coisa boa e eu já disse, a Tenten é muito parecida com você. Eu sei que você também jogaria lenha na fogueira se fosse você no lugar dela. u_u UHAUHAUHAUHAHU Fiquei feliz que tenha gostado, sis. Te amo muito.

_É só isso, pessoal. Espero que tenham gostado. Obrigada pelos reviews. Quem ler, deixe um review, para eu saber a opinião, se está gostando, se não... Lembrem-se: **Read&Review**. Por hoje é só, até a próxima. Beijos. ;*****_


	7. Novas emoções?

**Oi pessoal. **

**Nota:** Essa fic não tem absolutamentenada a ver com o mangá do Naruto. Acontece em um universo criado por mim.

**Nota (2):** O Naruto não me pertence, mas eu não sou ciumenta. (6)

**Nota (3):** Toda vez que aparecer (N/A:...) Sou eu com me intrometendo. '-'

* * *

"I'm not scared anymore  
I'm not scared of the dark when I sleep with you  
And I'm feeling alive  
And i'm feeling strong again when I'm with you  
And it hits me just like a runaway train  
And it blows me away just like a hurricane  
You can make me happy and I hope you feel the same  
You make me feel just like a child again.  
And I'm breathing you in just like the morning air  
And I'm wrapping you around just like a skin to wear  
Oh sweet thing I'm born once again  
For you sweet thing just like a baby again  
You make me happy and I hope you feel the same  
And I'm in heaven and it feels like a gentle rain  
You make me feel just like a child."  
**The Mission**

"Eu não sei da onde veio a minha insegurança e timidez. Eu queria ser espontânea e extrovertida. Assim eu poderia fazer várias coisas e uma delas seria falar com o Sasuke, tentar criar um vínculo com ele. Mesmo que fosse um vínculo fraco. Mas pelo menos seria algo. Pode soar ridículo agora, mas eu sinceramente queria isso. Sei que ele mora na minha casa agora, mas me pergunto: quanto tempo isso vai durar? Quando ele for embora, parece que tudo será como antes e eu serei a invisível novamente. Eu não quero ser notada por outra pessoa a não ser o Sasuke. E o amo, isso é um fato. Pode ser que no final das contas, isso se torne doloroso, como uma ferida profunda. Mas é algo que vai estar sempre ali, não importa o que eu faça. Tem coisas que você pode fazer algo pra mudar, mas há coisas que vão ser como tiver que ser e não importa o que você faça, não poderá mudá-las. O amor é um jogo. Um jogo ambicioso que os tolos apostam todas as suas fichas e os inteligentes permanecem cautelosos até o ultimo minuto. No final das contas, nesse jogo, os inteligentes não jogam. Pois sabem: o amor é uma certeza de que você vai sofrer. Talvez seu final seja feliz, mas para chegar até lá haverá sofrimento. Eu sei disso, mas eu estou bem."

Aquele dia era o dia que voltariam. Ninguém queria voltar. Aquela viagem havia sido perfeita para todos. Todos estavam um pouco tristes. Para Hinata, naquele verão havia se aproximado muito de Sasuke e na viagem ficara muito tempo com ele. Aquele verão havia sido precioso demais e ela manteria aquelas recordações guardas a sete chaves.

Hinata vestia uma camiseta do Miyavi, um short jeans e uma sapatilha vermelha. Os cabelos estavam presos em um coque desleixado e ela se sentara ao lado de Neji naquela viagem de volta, queria conversar com ele. Pelo que parecia, ele e Tenten haviam brigado... Pra variar. (N/A: Um casal saudável briga de vez em quando, fala pra eles, Tenten. u_u)

- Vocês dois não tomam jeito. – disse Hinata sem desviar os olhos da janela. Essa era uma das características que herdara do pai, sempre falava coisas importantes, prestando atenção em outra coisa.

- É que sua amiga é insuportável. É uma menina infantil e mandona. Que merda ela pensa que eu sou? O escravo dela? – Neji fechou a cara.

- É o jeito dela e o seu defeito é que você também provoca. Mas vocês dois tem que entender, só irão ficar juntos se um aprender a respeitar o outro. – ela sorriu gentilmente.

Neji não falou mais nada, ficara apenas pensativo. Sabia que Hinata tinha razão, mas ora bolas, por que ele quem tinha que dar o braço a torcer?

Tenten, por sua vez, havia sentado com Sasuke, achou melhor sentar ao lado dele, já que não gostava das piadinhas chatas de Lee e apesar de achar Gaara lindo demais, tinha um pouco de medo dele.

O bom de sentar com Sasuke é que ele não tinha nem o comportamento assassino, nem era inconveniente, nem era o Neji. Ele não falava nada.

Ela vestia uma blusa branca de alcinhas, uma calça jeans preta e um all star todo preto. Olhava pela janela e ficava pensando se nunca iria ficar em paz com Neji. Por que eles não podiam ser um casal normal?

- Não gosto de meter o nariz onde não sou chamado... – Sasuke disse olhando para o teto do ônibus – Mas não está na hora de você ir falar com o Neji e parar com essa palhaçada?

- Se não gosta de meter o nariz onde não é chamado, então não se meta. – Tenten disse friamente.

- É que é ridículo o modo como ele te olha disfarçadamente e o modo que você espera que ele corra atrás. Qualquer um pode notar. – ele revirou os olhos.

- Olha quem fala... – Tenten subitamente olhou para ele com cara de desafio – Eu sei das coisas, Sr. Uchiha. Eu vi quando beijou a Hinata no colégio. Vi como defendeu ela naquele jantar e vi o seu ciúme quando eu citei o Pein. – ela cruzou os braços. (N/A: A Tenten tá por dentro dos acontecimentos, parece alguém que eu conheço, né, Ingrid? '-')

- Eu não sei do que está falando. – ele virou o rosto – Aquele dia eu não beijei a Hinata, eu apenas... tirei um mosquito que tava no rosto dela. E eu a defendi porque nem você teve coragem de fazer isso e não fiquei incomodado por causo do Pein. – ele bufou.

- A Hinata nem nota, mas eu noto. Não sou besta, Uchiha, não sei se você gosta da Hinata como ela gosta de você, porque eu acredito que você pelo menos saiba que ela tem sentimentos especiais por você. – ela pausou e olhou para Hinata – Mas eu acho que você tem ao menos um carinho por ela. E toque no nome do Neji de novo, e até os marcianos ficarão sabendo do beijo. – ela virou rapidamente o rosto e ficou observando a janela.

Sasuke ferveu de raiva. ELE NÃO GOSTAVA DA HINATA! Ele apenas sentia como se ela fosse uma bonequinha de porcelana e precisava de cuidados. Além do mais, tinha outros motivos para se aproximar dela, então por que, diabos, estava tentando convencer a si mesmo de o que Tenten disse era mentira, se, no final das contas, era mesmo.

Por fim, chegaram na escola. Todos foram para suas respectivas casas. Hinata e Sasuke também. Ao chegarem em casa, Sasuke fora diretamente até o escritório de Hiashi, precisava falar com ele.

No dia seguinte, Hinata teve uma grande surpresa: Seu pai e sua irmã haviam ido viajar. A casa ficaria só para os dois.

- Calma, Hinata, é só você sair cedo, chegar tarde, ir direto para o seu quarto e fingir que está dormindo. Essa semana irá passar voando e você nem vai notar. – Tenten tentava acalmar a amiga.

Claro que isso era bom, Hinata sabia disso. Quantas meninas não sonhavam em ficar sozinhas com Sasuke Uchiha? A porcaria do problema é que Sasuke transbordava charme e Hinata ia ficar sem dormir. Ela ficaria desastrada na frente dele, e mal conseguiria pronunciar uma frase sem gaguejar bilhões de vezes.

- Vou parecer uma débil mental, Tenten. – ela dizia desanimada.

Apesar de ter empregadas na casa, de noite elas iam embora. Era isso que a preocupava. Porém, naquela noite, Sasuke saiu. Ok, Hinata dera graças a deus. Imagina: ela resolver ver algum filme na sala, ele ir para lá também e ele começar a ser daquele jeito dele... Hinata teria um ataque cardíaco, fato.

Colocou o pijama, ficou um tempinho lendo e resolveu ir dormir. Não demorou muito tempo, a campainha tocou. Hinata desceu correndo, quem seria a essa hora?

Ao abrir a porta, Hinata se espantou. Lá estava Neji e Gaara, os dois seguravam Sasuke, que parecia ter bebido um pouco demais.

- M-mas o que houve? – perguntara Hinata preocupada, enquanto guiava os meninos até o quarto de Sasuke.

- Nós o chamamos para sair por aí. Apostamos quem conseguia beber mais, e o Sasuke se empolgou. – disse Neji enquanto o deitava na cama. – Ele está entregue, é melhor ele nem ir para a escola amanhã. Sinto muito, Hinata.

- Tudo bem, mas o que eu faço? – Hinata nunca havia cuidado de um bêbado.

- Nem faz nada, daqui a pouco ele dorme e amanhã ele acorda, com dor de cabeça, mas acorda sóbrio. – Hinata ia se virar pra responder, mas Gaara e Neji já haviam ido embora.

Era só o que faltava!

Ok, pensou Hinata, não seria tão difícil. Puxou uma cadeira e ficou ali um bom tempo, mas Sasuke não dormia. Ficava falando coisas desconexas.

- Hinata? Vem cá. – ele puxou a mão da garota com força e a mesma logo caiu em sua cama. – Fica aqui... – ele a abraçou e agora sim, ele dormira.

_"Eu não taquei pedra na cruz, eu devo ter mandado um míssil para o calvário!"_ Hinata estava tão vermelha e sem jeito. Sasuke a abraçava e tinha a cabeça encostada em seu ombro.

Não conseguia se levantar dali, se debatia, tentava se levantar, mas nada. Sasuke era forte e parecia ter grudado ela ali. Se bem que... sair dali... Não parecia uma boa idéia. Parou de se debater e enfim dormiu.

Hinata acordou com a claridade em seu rosto. Viu que não estava no seu quarto, nem em sua cama, mas estava com Sasuke ao seu lado, logo arregalou os olhos e corou a ponto de quase desmaiar.

- Só falta eu ficar grávida. – ela arregalou os olhos mais ainda – Oh, meu deus. – olhou debaixo das cobertas, viu que os dois estavam bem vestidos. Menos mal.

Levantou-se rapidamente e tratou de dar o fora do quarto de Sasuke. É isso que dava querer ajudar os outros. Sasuke nunca faria aquilo com ela se soubesse de seus sentimentos. Por que ele brincava com ela? De certa forma, se sentiu triste. As provocações, mesmo que fossem involuntárias, eram grandes demais, para alguém que amava do jeito que Hinata amava Sasuke.

Lembrou-se que acordou no meio da noite passada e tentou sair dali, mas não conseguiu. Ficou a observá-lo e um sorriso veio aos seus lábios. Naquela noite Sasuke era vulnerável e ela estava ali por ele. Soube naquele momento que estaria ali por ele sob qualquer circunstância.

Fez o café da manhã e ao terminar, ouviu a porta do quarto de Sasuke se abrir: lá vinha ele. Ele descia as escadas massageando as têmporas. Pela sua cara, Hinata soube que ele estava de mau humor, achou melhor não falar nada.

MAS ESPERA AÍ!

Ele quase abusou dela na noite passada, quase a engravidou e ela que tinha que tomar cuidado para não irritar o Sr. Alcoólatra?

- Eu abusei na noite passada. – ele disse pegando uma xícara de café.

- E-e-eu s-se-ei. – Hinata disse aquilo em duplo sentido, ele bebeu demais e ainda se aproveitou dela.

- Desculpe por dar trabalho. – ele olhava fixamente para ela.

- T-t-tudo b-bem! – Hinata se odiou naquele momento, o que queria mesmo era bater naquele cara. Ele era dissimulado.

A verdade era que, mesmo Hinata xingando Sasuke mentalmente, ela não conseguia odiá-lo.

- É-é melhor você não ir para a escola, Sasuke-kun. – ela disse enquanto tomava o chocolate quente. Aquela era uma manhã fria. Era o começo do outono.

- Eu não vou mesmo. Eu... bem, eu queria pedir pra você ficar comigo. Não é que eu tenha medo de ficar sozinho. – ele revirou os olhos – É que eu não to muito bem.

_"Diga não, Hinata. Diga não e mostre que você é uma mulher corajosa e independente que tem vontade própria. Diga não e mostre quem é quem manda, Hinata."_, isso era o que Hinata pensava.

- Tudo bem, Sasuke- kun. Eu fico. – suas bochechas coraram um pouco, mas por dentro ficava com raiva de si mesma. Mas que raios...? (N/A: Dá pra ver como ela consegue dizer não para o Sasuke. -.-)

Dali, Sasuke fora para o seu quarto e Hinata ficou na cozinha com cara de tacho. O que havia acontecido com o _"Queria pedir pra você ficar comigo..."_? Ele foi para o quarto dele e simplesmente se trancou lá.

- Eu não sou invisível, caramba. – Hinata resmungava.

TUDO CULPA DO SASUKE! Era sempre ele, sempre ele. Ele que a fazia perder o sono. Era ele quem a fazia corar e gaguejar. Era ele quem a fez tirar o primeiro zero de toda sua carreira acadêmica. Era ele quem a fez faltar na escola sem motivo. Sempre ele.

Hinata resolveu por fim ir colocar outra roupa. Estava com o pijama ainda. Não que seu pijama fosse vergonhoso ou indecente, mas ela odiava ficar de pijama em casa. Era muito sem graça. Vestiu um short, uma camiseta escrita **"Elvis, baby"**. Hinata e sua fascinação por Elvis Presley. Colocou um chinelo preto e pronto. Não tinha por que ficar agradando ninguém já que estava praticamente sozinha em casa.

Sasuke enfim desceu. Viu Hinata lendo um livro e resolveu puxar conversa. Fora ele quem pedira para ela ficar com ele. Deixar ela sozinha não seria coerente. Seria ridículo e idiota.

- Hinata... O que está lendo? – ele sentou ao seu lado.

- Nada. – ela fechou o livro – Só um livro de fotografias do Elvis. Eu sou meio fã dele. – ela deu um sorriso amarelo.

- Oh, eu gosto de Elvis. – ele olhou para ela. – Que tal colocar Elvis para tocar?

Imediatamente Hinata colocou. Amava as músicas. E Sasuke se surpreendeu ao ouvir a garota falar tão empolgada sobre seu ídolo. Ele conhecia muitas coisas sobre ele, sabia muito sobre sua vida e já havia ouvido todos os CDs, mas Hinata impressionava. Sabia tudo sobre Elvis.

- Eu não sabia que você gostava tanto... – ele comentou.

- Eu adoro. – ela sorriu. – Sasuke-kun, você está com fome?

- Hinata, você decorou a vida do Elvis inteira. Sabe até que horas ele ia ao banheiro – ele falou sarcástico – e não consegue lembrar que não precisa me chamar de Sasuke-kun? – ele deu um meio sorriso.

- M-me l-lembrarei disso. – ela disse corada.

- Que seja. Vamos preparar algo para o jantar... – ele pensou mais um pouco – Não quer uma pizza?

Eles comeram e conversaram até tarde da noite. Sasuke mais uma vez largou a pose fria que sempre ocupava e se tornou simpático e acolhedor. Não era totalmente extrovertido, mas fez com que Hinata se sentisse bem. Naquela noite ele sentiu uma coisa nova: uma vontade de beijá-la. Isso o incomodava. Mas ele olhava para Hinata e via seus olhos inocentes. Sua boca rosada... E era tentador.

Isso apenas porque Hinata era linda, isso não podia negar e era isso que justificava aquelas vontades.

No outro dia foram para a escola. Dessa vez, foram andando e conversando. De vez em quando, um silêncio pairava sobre eles, mas não era algo constrangedor. Quando chegaram à escola, Tenten arrastou Hinata.

- DIZ QUE VOCÊ NÃO FEZ SEXO COM O SASUKE!!! – Tenten falou um pouco alto e todo mundo que estava ali ouviu.

- Cala a boca, Tenten – Hinata fez uma cara de raiva e de constrangida. – Fala baixo, poxa.

- Então você fez? – Tenten sussurrou.

- Claro que não! A gente nunca nem se beijou. – nesse momento Tenten pensou "Você que pensa..."- Ele chegou bêbado na noite retrasada. A gente acabou dormindo na mesma cama, mas NÃO ROLOU NADA! – ela alterou um pouco a voz e depois voltou ao normal – ele acordou com uma enorme ressaca e eu faltei pra ficar com ele. Passamos o dia conversando e escutando as nossas bandas favoritas. Mas, infelizmente, não houve nada. – ela falou com um pouco de desapontamento.

- Rolou sim. Você não percebeu? Vocês ficaram sozinhos o dia inteiro; se aproximaram. Isso é demais, Hina. – ela abraçou a amiga e a soltou subitamente – Eu tenho duas novidades para te conta-ar... – ela sorriu – A primeira é que eu voltei com o Neji. Ele veio e conversou comigo e me beijou e falou que foi uma idiota.

- Ai que bom Tenten. O Neji foi sábio em fazer isso. Ele te ama... – Hinata sorriu – E a segunda coisa?

- Agora a segunda... – Tenten sorriu maliciosamente.

- Ah não, você não fez sexo com o Neji... – Hinata disse boquiaberta, quase caindo dura no chão.

- Mané sexo, Hina. – ela falou com desdém. – O negócio é que O PEIN LIGOU E DISSE QUE VAI VIR PARA A CAPITA-AL. – Tenten sorriu maliciosamente de novo. (N/A: Olha quem voltou... *-*)

Tenten torcia para que a amiga ficasse com Sasuke, mas Pein deixava Sasuke com ciúme. Isso era certeza e isso divertia Tenten. Já Hinata amava Sasuke e via Pein apenas como um amigo. Ficou feliz em saber que ele viria até a capital. Ele poderia ir em sua casa, ela levaria Tenten e Neji e eles iriam ficar cantando Beatles e Elvis até o amanhecer. Hinata sorriu sonhadora.

No outro dia estava se arrumando para ir para a escola e ao terminar de abotoar a sapatilha do uniforme, a campainha tocou. Ela desceu correndo e Sasuke fora atrás dela. Estava tão curioso quanto ela.

Ao abrir a porta, Hinata teve uma surpresa agradável. Um cara com um cabelo meio alaranjado e _piercings_ no rosto estava parado em sua porta. Ele carregava uma mochila e um violão. Pela aparência, Sasuke soube naquele momento que era o tal do Pein. Seu humor rapidamente foi para o ralo e ele ficou irritado, assim, sem nenhum motivo aparente. Ele apenas não entendeu o porquê.

- Olá, Hinata. – Pein sorriu insinuante.

* * *

• **Sobre o capítulo:** Esse capítulo teve muito a Hinata e os sentimentos dela. Eu gostei mesmo na hora que ela parece super decidida a dar o que seria um fora no Sasuke e aí ela fala _"Tudo bem, Sasuke-kun"_. E atendendo a sugestões do pessoal, tá aí alguém pra fazer ciúmes. O Pein vai dar o que falar nessa história, pelamordedeus. E sim, a Hinata gosta de Elvis. O que que tem? u_u UHAUHAUHAUHA Eu espero que vocês tenham gostado. Afinal de contas, eu demorei a tarde inteira pra fazer esse capítulo. Foi meio complicado porque eu comecei a fazê-lo sem nenhuma idéia. oo' UHAUHAUHAHU Mas saiu, espero que tenha agradado. *-*

**.:Resposta Aos Reviews:.**

**Sazame Hyuuga:** Ele é homem, né benhê? Ele ia notar e ainda mais com o vestido molhado colado no corpo? Sasuke é safado. u_u Não ficou exatamente como você imaginou, mas acredito que esse capítulo tenha sido mais ou menos a idéia, né? O Pein vai dar o que falar, como eu já disse. Garotos que tocam violão me conquistam. Por isso que a Hinata ficou tão maravilhada com o Pein e tal. '-' A parte do gato siamês foi demais. E a Tenten foi super dumal em jogar lenha na fogueira. **(6)** Mas é verdade, um Sasuke bonzinho nem dá certo. Mas acredite, o Sasuke não é dumal, ele só tem os segredos complicados dele. '-' Espero que esteja gostando mesmo e assim, a Hinata é um pouco espelhada em mim. Ela não é totalmente rockeira. O jeito dela se vestir é só meio alternativo. '-' Espero que não decepcione. '-' Obrigada pelo comentário, beijos.

**Ing:** Eu disse que ia postar no sábado. u_u É que é complicado, um capítulo demora horas e 5 páginas do word pra escrever. E eu tenho que ter inspiração, poxa. Você não pode ficar pressionando a escritora desse jeito. UHAUHAUHAUHAUH Espero que tenha gostado. E as roupas da Tenten e da Hinata são demais. EU JÁ DISSE E FALO MAIS UMA VEZ: A TENTEN É ESPELHADA EM VOCÊ! Olha como ela é, mano, até escandalosa e fica por dentro das coisas e tal. UHAUHAUHAHUAUHAHUA Espero que tenha gostado, I. Te amo.

**Gabbi-chan.19:** Eu adoro os seus reviews. UHAUHAUHUAHUHAUHA Oi Inner da Gabbi, desculpa, eu só estava brincando. Sou contra a violência, poxa. '-' Mas assim, apesar dessa história ser bem mais focada em Sasuke e Hinata, o que tem de Neji e Tenten, eu adoro. E assim, Beatles é demais. Sério que aconteceu isso? Mas é verdade, Elvis não morreu. E se fosse eu, teria gritado de volta que ele ainda vive em nossos corações, poxa. Eu vou viciada em Elvis, falo mesmo. u_u AUHUAHUHAUHAUHAUHA E eu rí com você falando "mamadi". UHAUHUHAHUAUHAUHAUH Desculpa ter demorado pra postar, ok? E o Orochimaru não tem nada a ver, coitado. Eu gosto dele e tals... '-' Mas infelizmente não posso falar do que se trata, Gabbi. Só lendo pra saber. Mistéééério... muahaha UHAUHAUHAUHAUHAUHA Obrigada pelo review. Beijos pra você e pra Inner.

**Gesy:** Cara, pensei que tinha parado de ler minha fic. '-' Eu gostei também do Pein. Eu pegava ele, falo mesmo. UHAHUAUHAUHUHA Obrigada por ter lido e espero que tenha gostado. Beijos.

**Marcy Bolger:** Obrigada pelo comentário. Então, esse é o mistério da fic. É igual quando alguém é assassinado em novela e todo mundo faz até bolão pra descobrir quem foi que matou. UHAUHAUHAUHUAHUHA Tá, viagei. '-' Mas enfim, vai ser revelado apenas mais para frente. Obrigada pelo comentário, Beijos.

**Carol:** Beijos me liga é uma expressão demais. Eu morro de rí com ela, mas "bjsmil' ganha, eu acho. UHAUHAUHAHUA Nossa, é muito irônica essa expressão. Eu sou de São Paulo. +_+ Enfim, beijos e obrigada belo comentário. \o/

**Emy:** Eu tô adorando fazer um Sasuke vai pervertido. Mas você acha que lá no anime ele também não é assim? Todo homem é e tem suas necessidades, falo mesmo. O Masashi Kishimoto só esqueceu de tirar o BV dos personagens dele. u_u HUAHUAUHAUHAHUAUHA Obrigada pelo review, querida. Beijos.

**.x.**

_Pessoal, obrigada mesmo pelos reviews e por hoje é só. Espero que gostem. E lembrem-se: **Read&Review** Deixem críticas, elogios, sugestões... Obrigada e até depois._


	8. Com ciúmes, Sasuke?

**Hey, queridos leitores**

**Nota:** O Naruto não me pertence, se me pertencesse, todos os personagens já teriam ido atrás do Madara e ele estaria ardendo no fogo do inferno, _bjsmil_.

**Nota (2):** A Fic é de minha autoria e se se passa em Konoha, num universo alternativo. Os personagens estão um pouco mudados.

* * *

"Ciúme, ciúme  
Eu me mordo de ciúme  
Eu me mordo, eu me mordo de ciúme  
Eu me mordo, eu me rasgo, eu me acabo  
Eu falo bobagem, eu faço bobagem, eu dou vexame  
Eu faço, eu sigo, eu faço cenas de amor  
Ciúme, ciúme, eu me mordo..."

**Ultraje a Rigor**

"Eu poderia descrever minha vida em uma palavra: chata. Só gostava da parte de ir para a escola, porque era quando eu via meus amigos e o Sasuke, porém, depois que ele veio morar aqui em casa, eu comecei a sentir que minha vida ficou tão instável como um prédio no meio de um terremoto. Nesses meses que ele está aqui, eu senti tantos sentimentos diferentes e a gente se aproximou tanto. Não é que eu tenha esperanças, porque o que é fato, é fato. Quer dizer, ninguém sabe, mas eu prefiro não manter esperanças, porque eu não quero me decepcionar no final. Se bem que, a gente sabe que se apaixonar é garantia de se machucar, no meio ou no final. Eu não sei bem descrever o meu amor pelo Sasuke, eu não encontro palavras. Mas é uma dor gostosa, eu não sei explicar. A verdade é que eu acho que esse é o amor, tão grande que ninguém sabe como é ao certo. O dia em que eu souber dizer exatamente o que é, então é o dia que isso se tornou inexistente dentro de mim. Porém, eu não sei se algum dia isso vá embora. É tão forte... Tão intenso. A Tenten me disse que eu sou lenta e que eu deveria ter falado com o Sasuke. Mas ela falar isso é fácil, o Neji é meio distante, mas ele ama a Tenten e deus e o mundo sabe. Tá quase escrito na testa dele _"Eu amo a Tenten"_, mas e o Sasuke? Alguém por acaso sabe o que se passa na mente dele? Eu, com o tempo, aprendi a ler suas expressões, mas não sei ler mentes, sinto muito."

Hinata, ao ver Pein, esboçou um sorriso e o abraçou. Havia adorado conhecer alguém como ele, ressaltando mais uma vez que não é porque ela havia se apaixonado ou algo do tipo e sim porque Pein era adorável.

- Pein, que surpresa. – ela dizia empolgada.

- Eu tinha avisado a Tenten... – ele sorriu de canto. – E esse aí? É seu irmão?

- Oh, esse é o Sasuke. Não é meu irmão, ele é apenas um amigo. – ela tinha as faces um pouco coradas – Ele mora aqui com a gente.

- Prazer, eu sou o Pein.

- Hmm... – Sasuke mal olhou na cara de Pein, pegou a mochila e saiu.

Hinata não havia entendido. O que era aquele mau humor de Sasuke? Sabia que ele era frio, mas naquele momento ele fora extremamente azedo e seco.

- A gente tava indo pra escola agora, Pein. – Hinata dizia enquanto colocava a mochila nas costas. – Você vai ficar quanto tempo aqui na cidade?

- Vim morar aqui, na realidade. Minhas chances na carreira musical são bem maiores aqui do que em uma taverna no interior... – ele olhava um ponto qualquer. – Eu tenho seu telefone... Te ligo mais tarde então. – ele se foi.

Meninos... quem é que os entende?

Hinata caminhou até o carro, e sentou no banco traseiro, assim como Sasuke, porém este estava mudo, e olhava um ponto qualquer pela janela. Não é como se Hinata esperasse que Sasuke fosse o mais amigável possível, mas era evidente a mudança de humor dele. Repensou em tudo que havia acontecido naquela manhã apenas para checar se não havia feito algo que tivesse o aborrecido. Nada. Ela não tinha feito absolutamente nada para que ele ficasse bravo daquele jeito.

Será que...? Não, ela tinha que parar de ser egocêntrica. Seria muito narcisismo pensar que ele havia apenas ficado com ciúme. Quer dizer, para isso, o Sasuke teria que gostar dela, o que não era o caso ali.

Chegaram na escola e Sasuke ainda nem olhava na cara dela, aquilo estava magoando Hinata, será que ele havia simplesmente se enjoado dela? Desviou os olhos por um momento e ao voltar percebeu que Sasuke já havia sumido. Que droga.

- Hina... – Tenten corria ao seu encontro acenando. – Epa, que cara é esse?

- Sei lá... – Hinata estava um pouco triste, Sasuke estava a tratando mal, e ela não havia feito nada.

- O que o Sasuke fez? – a cara de Tenten era de desaprovação.

- Ele está me tratando mal sendo que eu não fiz nada.

- Me conta essa história direito, Hina.

- Eu estava me arrumando para vir pra escola e a campainha tocou. Eu desci e o Sasuke veio atrás para ver quem era. Até aí tudo normal. Eu abri a porta e era o Pein. Quando eu disse o nome dele, o Sasuke fechou a cara e ficou aborrecido do nada...

Nessa hora, Tenten começou a gargalhar como se Hinata tivesse contado a piada mais engraçado do mundo. Aquilo era óbvio, tão óbvio que chegava a ser ridículo. Sasuke estava com ciúme e estava na cara. Tenten não era idiota, ela percebia as coisas. Assim como quando ela citou o "gatinho", naquela noite ele ficou meio pensativo e mal humorado. Talvez Hinata não tivesse percebido porque se menosprezava muito e tinha total certeza de que Sasuke nunca olharia para ela, mas isso não era verdade. Quer dizer, a beleza de Hinata era angelical, seu jeito de ser era adorável. Parecia uma boneca de porcelana e mesmo o mais terrível dos homens iria querer protegê-la.

- Qual é a graça? – Hinata parecia aborrecida.

- Nada, Hina... É que o Sasuke ficou com ciúme, só isso. – Tenten falava aquilo da forma mais natural possível.

- C-c-ciúme?

Hinata estava abismada, como assim ciúme? Sasuke nem a notava, quer dizer, ele a provocava de vez em quando, mas isso estava longe de ter algum sentimento envolvido.

Em todas as aulas, Hinata estava aérea. Como assim ciúmes? Era apenas isso que se perguntava. Revirava todas as lembranças que tinha de Sasuke e nenhuma, nem por um segundo sequer, mostrava algum sentimento de Sasuke. Claro que queria que os seus sentimentos fossem recíprocos, mas não poderia ficar se iludindo à toa.

Sasuke, por sua vez, também ficava pensando no porquê de ficar com tanta raiva naquele momento. Oh sim, porque isso estragaria _aquilo_, sim isso era fato. Não tinha sentimentos nessa história. Apesar de que, ao pensar em Hinata, ficava pensando em como ela era meiga e linda. Ué, ele era homem, claro que pensaria nessas coisas. Não podia observar a herdeira Hyuuga, então apenas se limitou a pensar nos acontecimentos daquele dia. O modo como Hinata havia abraçado aquele tal de Pein... Aquele cara parecia mais um membro daquelas tribos africanas com aqueles piercings na cara. E aquele cabelo laranja? Como alguém podia ter um cabelo daqueles? Nunca iria achar um menino bonito, mas Pein era estranho. Mais estranho ainda era o fato como o Sasuke se sentia necessitado de achar defeitos naquele tal de Pein. Por que diabos ele tinha que vir pra Konoha? Só estragaria tudo de qualquer forma. Sasuke, sem dúvida alguma, não havia ido com a cara do homem de cabelos alaranjados. Quantos anos ele tinha mesmo? Provavelmente uns 25... Pedófilo, Sasuke viu muito bem o modo como ele olhou pra Hinata e do jeito que ela era inocente, não havia percebido. Tudo isso era irritante, seu mau humor parecido aumentar cada vez mais. Sentia um sentimento estranho dentro de si, uma mistura de raiva, com inquietação, e só de imaginar aquele ser repugnante colocando as mãos em _sua_ Hinata, dava vontade de amarrar o pé de Pein em uma bigorna e jogar no fundo do mar... Mas espera aí, ele disse "sua Hinata"?

As aulas estavam passando devagar demais, Sasuke achava tudo aquilo muito chato e irritante. Era sempre a mesma coisa: um monte de meninas suspirando e olhando para ele. Naruto fazendo sempre palhaçadas. Gaara sempre olhava para a janela e apenas de vez em quando comentava algo com o Uchiha. Neji conversava com Tenten, ambos tinham muito em comum e além de namorados, eram amigos. Apesar de se provocarem muito, Tenten era a pessoa com quem Neji mais conversava. Hinata sempre ficava quieta e prestava atenção na aula. Era uma das alunas mais concentradas da sala, sempre prestava atenção na aula e dificilmente se dispersava. Às vezes Sasuke sentia o olhar dela para ele, mas era algo diferente do das outras meninas e aquilo era reconfortante, com certeza.

Tenten se sentava ao lado de Sasuke, e podia ver o rosto confuso e pensativo do rapaz. Aquilo, sem dúvida alguma, era divertido... Passara a aula inteira observando as feições irritadas de Sasuke. Não poderia deixar aquilo passar em branco. Enquanto Neji e Hinata haviam ido à cantina, Tenten se aproximou de Sasuke.

- Não pude deixar de notar... Sua cara está mais emburrada do que o normal...

- Cuide de sua vida, garota. – Sasuke parecia de mau humor.

- Eu cuidaria Sasuke, mas está tão na cara que, mesmo que eu não fique olhando pra você toda hora, dá pra notar. Ciúmes, hein? Que coisa mais... Romântica vinda de você. – Tenten era amiga de Sasuke também, e sua amizade com ele era a base de alfinetadas das duas partes.

- Tenten eu acho melhor você não me irritar... Droga, eu preciso de um cigarro. – Sasuke praguejou, quando ficava irritado, sempre acendia um cigarro: esse era seu calmante. Não é como se ele fosse viciado e fumasse 10 maços de cigarro por dia. Ele apenas gostava.

- O Pein te irrita tanto assim? – Sasuke olhou-a com um olhar assassino. – Tá, não está mais aqui em falou.

Nesse momento, Sasuke viu o olhar de Gaara para si. Mil vezes droga! Será que o fato dele não ter gostado de Pein era tão estranho assim? Quer dizer, não precisava ser necessariamente ciúme. Poderia simplesmente não ter ido com a cara do sujeito e não ir com a cara de alguém é absolutamente normal. Então por que, diabos, as pessoas resolveram implicar com ele? Primeiro o Neji havia ficado cheio de insinuações no intervalo, depois veio Tenten e agora aquele olhar de Gaara, este não abriu a boca, mas Sasuke sabia exatamente o que ele estava pensando.

- Uchiha, vem comigo comprar um maço? – perguntou Gaara indiferente.

- Tá.

Gaara não dizia nada, caminhava de braços cruzados e olhava um ponto qualquer, mas Sasuke sabia que este queria falar algo.

- Você tem algo pra me dizer... – disse Sasuke enquanto entregava o dinheiro e pegava a caixa de cigarros _Ciel Noir_.

- De fato. – Gaara tirou um cigarro da caixa, tirou um isqueiro muito bonito e trabalhado do bolso, acendeu, tragou o cigarro e só depois voltou sua atenção para Sasuke. – Você sabe que eu odeio me meter na vida dos outros...

- Já entendi aonde você quer chegar... – Sasuke suspirou – Não é como se eu gostasse da Hinata, é complicado e, como diria o seu cunhado, problemático.

Aquela conversa se deu por encerrada. Os dois eram amigos, mas não ficavam conversando o tempo inteiro, às vezes é claro que dialogavam e a verdade é que além de Naruto, Gaara era um bom amigo.

- De qualquer forma, já tenho que ir. A Hinata tá sozinha em casa e vai que aquele irritante apareça de novo lá...

- Entendo. – Gaara esboçou um meio sorriso. – Só seja verdadeiro.

Falando aquilo, Gaara foi embora, deixando o Uchiha pensativo.

**.x.**

Aquilo já estava irritando Hinata, o resto da semana foi a mesma coisa: Sasuke a ignorou. Todos os dias, ele mal falava com ela. Claro que eles nunca foram amigos de se falar horas e horas, mas antes não era assim. Quando mais Pein aparecia na casa de Hinata, mais Sasuke ficava com raiva. E isso era tão frustrante, isso era irritante e doloroso. Sasuke agia como se ele a odiasse, oh meu Deus... Será que ele a odiava? Quer dizer, ela não tinha feito nada, mas... e se tivesse feito? Tratou de afastar seus pensamentos quando olhou o relógio e viu que era hora de servir o jantar, seria só ela e Sasuke na mesa, era nessas horas que ela queria seu pai e sua irmã por perto, mas não, como sempre, tudo acontecia para Hinata exatamente nas épocas erradas.

Desceu as escadas em passos lentos. Não estava muito ansiosa para encontrar com ele naquele momento. Era frustrante demais ver alguém como o Sasuke a tratando mal... A fazia se sentir como aquelas meninas que Sasuke a rejeitava. Isso porque, em algum determinado momento, Hinata achou que era um pouco, mesmo que um pouquinho apenas, especial. Chegou à cozinha e tratou de preparar o jantar. Fez apenas _sopa de miso._ Especulou, por alguns instantes, o que faria caso Sasuke não gostasse. _Que se dane_, pensou ela, _ninguém mandou ficar me ignorando_.

Foi dispersa de seus pensamentos quando escutou passos na escada: era ele. Sasuke vestia uma calça jeans surrada e uma camisa de flanela, seu estilo estava que nem o **Kurt Cobain**, imaginou Hinata. Ele estava lindo e aquela cara de irritado o fazia ficar mais bonito ainda, mas a irritação era com ela e ela não sabia o motivo. Sasuke se sentou, pegou um prato, e depositou uma porção da sopa. Comia silenciosamente e Hinata fazia o mesmo. É óbvio que ela queria perguntar o que estava acontecendo, ou então puxar algum assunto, porém se antes, quando ele nem a percebia ela não tinha coragem de falar uma sílaba perto dele, agora então, muito menos.

Quando Hinata notou uma pequena ruga na testa do Uchiha, deu um pulo de susto, quer dizer que ele estava realmente bravo. Isso foi a gota para que o oceano transbordasse e os olhos de Hinata se encheram de lágrimas. Na mesma hora, ela bruscamente se retirou da mesa e se dirigiu o mais rápido que pode até seu quarto.

Sasuke achou aquilo estranho, o que será que tinha acontecido com ela? Ela estava normal até uns instantes atrás e agora parecia que iria desabar em choro. Será que ele havia feito alguma coisa? MAS É CLARO. Que idiota ele era. Hinata era quase que uma boneca de porcelana. E ele, imbecil do jeito que era, começou a tratá-la de forma rude. Claro que ela ficaria magoada, mas é que desde que aquele maldito ser havia chegado, Sasuke ficara de mau humor. Tinha vontade de pegar uma tesoura e cortar certas partes de Pein só para ver se sua raiva se amenizava. E agora, para completar aquela série de acontecimentos bizarros, ele magoara Hinata. Se Neji soubesse disso, ele não sobreviveria para cumprir seus objetivos, muito menos para contar a história.

Será que ele deveria subir lá? Mas ao chegar lá o que diria para Hinata? Quer dizer, nem ele mesmo sabia o que estava acontecendo. Ao ver Hinata, ele lembrava daquele idiota do Pein e ao lembrar dele, logo uma raiva tomava conta de si, então, para não tratar Hinata mal, ele não falava nada, mas ele não sabia que ao ignorá-la também a machucava.

Sentada na cama e olhando o céu negro lá fora, algumas lágrimas rolavam pelo rosto da Hyuuga. Chorava de frustração, porque Sasuke estava daquele jeito sem motivo e, se caso houve algum motivo, por que ele não falava? Por que ele preferia ficar quieto se sabia que Hinata estava agoniada daquele jeito? Queria falar algo, pelo menos exigir uma explicação, mas não tinha coragem, mesmo ele sendo o errado na história. Mas também, não poderia esperar muita coisa vinda dele, porque ela sabia que não era importante. Claro que queria ser notada, mas sempre procurou não se iludir, sempre procurou manter os pés no chão. E um minuto, um único instante que ela se descuidou e sonhou um pouco...

Ouviu as batidas na porta e seu coração só faltou sair pulando pelo quarto. As batidas de seu coração estavam a mil. Era ele, e o que ele estava fazendo ali?

Ao Hinata abrir a porta, Sasuke não pensou duas vezes, nem pensou no que faria depois daquilo, porém a abraçou. Hinata ficou tão surpresa que demorou alguns instantes até retribuir o abraço, mas logo tratou de não pensar muito e o abraçar da mesma força terna que ele a abraçava.

- Me desculpe. – ele sussurrou no ouvido dela.

- Tu-tudo bem. – ela apenas debruçou sua cabeça no ombro dele.

Como Sasuke era imprevisível, nem em mil anos Hinata imaginaria aquele abraço e agora estava ali, nos braços dele, claro que como amigos, mas ainda sim, ela estava ali. O que o mundo lá fora era naquele momento? Ele não era, ele não existia. Qualquer indicio de vida fora o corredor e o quarto de Hinata, fora Sasuke e ela, era inexistente. Quanto tempo os dois ficaram ali? Anos?

De repente, Sasuke parou o abraço bruscamente e puxou Hinata pelo pulso. Ela apenas o seguiu, enquanto era guiada por ele, pensou que era fraca. Talvez devesse ignorá-lo... Lembrou de uma conversa que Tenten começou sobre quanto mais você rejeitar os homens, mais eles estarão comendo em sua mão. Claro que essa conversa foi para o quinto dos infernos quando Tenten conheceu Neji e é claro que poderia ser com qualquer outro, mas com Sasuke, Hinata poderia ser guiada por ele até o paraíso ou o inferno e certamente ela ainda estaria feliz.

Quando Hinata deu por si, estava na sala e Sasuke a olhava. O que ele faria a seguir? Ele nada disse, a puxou para o sofá, fez um gesto para que ela se sentasse. Hinata o fez. Em seguida, se dirigiu até as escadas, subiu e Hinata apenas observava sem entender nada. Ele fazia tudo calado. Sasuke desceu com alguma coisa nas mãos, era um CD e pelo que Hinata pode ver, do Elvis. Ela sorriu.

Sasuke não entendia muito bem porque fazia aquilo, só não queria ver Hinata chorando ou ferida. Não entendia muito bem o motivo, mas apenas se sentiu muito mal quando percebeu que havia machucado aquela boneca. O Uchiha colocou o CD para tocar, e se sentou ao lado dela. Ficaram assim por alguns minutos, ninguém falava nada, ninguém fazia nada. Ela olhava para o chão com as faces coradas e ele, discretamente, olhava para ela.

Hinata se sentia bem. Talvez se fosse um filme romântico, daqueles que ela assistia, talvez nessa hora, então o mocinho beijaria a mocinha e esse seria um fim da trama. Mas se tratando do Uchiha, então Hinata não sabia de mais nada, pensava que o conhecia, mas, pelo visto, não sabia nem da metade. Surpreendeu-se mais uma vez ao se sentir puxada por Sasuke. Ele se ajeitou no sofá, de modo que ela pudesse sentar entre suas pernas. E, mesmo muito envergonhada e corada da cabeça aos pés, Hinata o fez. Ficaram os dois daquele jeito, e ele tinha os braços por entre o pescoço dela, a abraçando por trás.

- S-s-sasuke-kun... – Hinata estava desconcertada e tão surpresa e já ia começar a se beliscar para se certificar de que aquilo era um sonho e se fosse, então, por favor, que ninguém a acordasse.

- Não fala nada, Hinata, apenas... Fique assim, um pouco. – Sasuke sentiu as faces queimarem, e soube que estava um pouco corado, ele deu graças a Deus que Hinata estivesse de costas para ele, assim ela não veria aquilo. E que ela não fosse precipitada e pensasse besteiras. É só que... Bem, ele sentia necessidade de fazer aquilo, o que ele poderia fazer? E não dormiria tranqüilo sabendo que a Hyuuga estava no quarto ao lado chorando e ainda mais porque ele fora um idiota.

Ficaram um bom tempo assim, ao som de Elvis, Hinata com a cabeça encostada no peitoral de Sasuke. Este, de vez em quando, fazia algum carinho em Hinata. Tudo estava tão calmo, tão bom. E de fato, parecia mesmo que o mundo lá fora era inexistente.

Tudo estaria perfeito se o celular de Hinata não tivesse tocado, como estava na mesa do abajur e Sasuke estava mais perto, ele pegou o celular para ela. Não que fosse curioso, mas deu uma pequena olhada no tela do celular e lá estava:

**Pein chamando**

Não poderia simplesmente dizer para Hinata não atender. Ele passou o celular para ela, e esta atendeu normalmente. Sasuke sentiu uma raiva consumir-lhe o corpo novamente. Por algum acaso aquele demônio em forma humana, aquela praga adivinhava e ligava apenas em momentos inoportunos? MIL VEZES INFERNO.

* * *

• **Sobre o capítulo:** Primeiramente eu queria pedir desculpas pela demora. Eu tenho tido muitos trabalhos na escola. Meu cérebro vai entrar em colapso. u_u Deixa eu começar a comentar sobre o capítulo. Eu preciso falar que esse capítulo não foi tão engraçado assim, foi mais romântico, eu tava planejando colocar mais coisas. Mas eu achei que não posso precipitar a história assim. O Pein ainda teve uma pequena participação. No próximo capítulo, ele vai aparecer mais. (6) Eu vou ter que dizer que rí com o Sasuke falando dele "pedófilo..." O ciúme do Sas tá tão fofinho, cara. Nesse capítulo eu dei muita importância para os sentimentos dos dois. É que eu acho que só falar do que a Hinata sente fica chato porque o Sasuke é humano também e ele, vocês tem que concordar, está tendo sentimentos por ela. Eu não posso precipitar nada, então não é como se o Sas morresse de amores pela Hina, ainda... VOCÊS VIRAM A PARTE QUE ELE FALA QUE O PEIN ESTRAGARIA _AQUILO_? Aquilo o que, hein? Mistério. +_+ MUAHAHAHHUAUHAUHAHUAUHAU Eu estava fazendo as contas aqui, essa fic ainda vai ter tanta coisa pra rolar, então provavelmente aquilo só será revelado bem mais pra frente. Pessoal, eu tô falando demais. '-' É que eu estava com saudades. **3** Eu gostei desse capítulo, espero que não me matem porque o Sas e a Hina tem fortes influências do meu gosto por rock. .-. E para quem não sabe, sopa de miso, é uma sopa oriental.

**.:Resposta Aos Reviews:.**

**Ing:** A Tenten é igualzinha a você. É inspirada em você, na verdade, sabe? Ela também é toda fofoqueira que nem você. Ingrid = Tenten, Tenten = Ingrid. u_u UHAHUAHUAHUAU Espero que tenha gostado, Sis. Então, esse capítulo foi dedicado ao ciúme dele. (6) Gente, só da Elvis em Poison. É que eu tenho mania de ficar ouvindo Elvis pra fazer os capítulos... De qualquer forma, obrigada pelo review, sis. Agora só deus sabe quando será o capítulo 9.Amo você **3**

**Gesy:** Querida, tudo bem? Eu também, por isso que eu amei esse capítulo 8, por causa do ciúme do Sas. E poxa, nem chama ele de emo, tadinho, se bem que o cabelo dele parece mesmo. '-' UHAUHAUHAUHUHA Poxa, Gesy, o Naruto não está nos meus planos de aparecer nessa fic não. '-' Mas eu estou com um projeto em mente pra fazer com ele protagonizando. '-' O Pein é a chave, guarde isso que eu estou falando, o Pein é chave. UHUHAHUAUHAUHA Se fosse eu, eu não tiraria só a casquinha não... (6) Mas é a Hina, poxa. Obrigada pelo review e espero que continue acompanhando a fic. +_+

**Gabbi-chan.19 +_+:** Autografar o Death Note é o que eu estou pensando? ù.ú Né? Se fosse eu, eu também aproveitaria e muito. Ele não aproveitou que ela tava dormindo e beijou ela? Então... A Hinata é inocente demais. u_u Se fosse eu... Are baba. UHAUHAUHAUHAUHA Se a Hinata não ficar com o Pein, eu fico, pode deixar. O Pein é demais, ele é o homem que eu pedi a deus, sério. Eu coloquei no Pein o homem dos meus sonhos: toca violão, tem 25 anos, é todo charmoso e estiloso... ARE BAGUAN QUELIE. AHUHUAUHAUHA Eu pegava. '-' Eu amo o Elvis, sério. Aqui no meu quarto tem até poster dele. 3 Ele é demais, e ele vai aparecer direto na fic, falo mesmo. u_u Eu adoro as roupas da Hinata. E só pra constar: EU QUERO TER UMA CAIXINHA DO CIGARRO DO SAS SÓ PRA TER DE LEMBRANÇA. i-i UHAHUAUHAUHA Nem preciso falar que eu amo os seus reviews, né? +_+ Obrigada, Gabbi e Inner. ;*

**FranHyuuga:** Fran... +_+ Então, é porque ele fica negando e ele é orgulhoso. u_u E você sabe, quando a bebida entra, a verdade sai. '-' UHAHUAHUA Eu tô aproximando eles aos poucos, eu tenho muita mania de ser precipitada nas minhas idéias, mas dessa vez eu estou me controlando e tô tentando não ser ansiosa. u_u UHAUHAUHAHUAUH Eu amo Sas e Hina, é tão lindo, cara. Eu espero que você tenha gostado do capítulo 8, coloquei algo mais romântico e dei muito importância nos sentimentos dos dois. No final ficou legal, mas daí apareceu quem? MUAHAHA Enfim, obrigada mesmo pelo review, fico feliz. +_+ Espero que goste da fic e ei, cadê o capítulo 4 de enigma? i-i Eu tô curiosa, poxa. i-i

**Lora-chan:** Que bom que está gostando. +_+ Sim, tenho, eu já escrevia outras histórias antes, mas fic essa é a primeira. Ah, antes eu odiava o Sasuke no anime, mas eu comecei a gostar dele a partir do momento em que eu comecei a ver os sentimentos dele e tentar entender ele. Ele não é um monstro, quer dizer, são plausiveis as ações dele. Até o Naruto entende, por isso que o Naruto não desiste dele. Não sei se você tá acompanhando o mangá, mas mesmo o Sas agindo do jeito que tá, eu ainda sim entendo. Claro que de vez em quando eu xingo. u_u Mas fazer o que.... '-' Domo arigatou por ter deixado um review, espero que continue acompanhando. ;*

_Pessoal, é isso. Obrigada por terem deixado um review e por lerem.  
Lembrem-se: **Read&Review**, o autor agradece. ;*****_


	9. Itazura na Kiss

________

**_Hey minna!_**

Que saudes de postar essa fic. Enfim, não me matem, mas leiam e mandem reviews. +_+

**OBS: **É o que todo mundo já sabe, eu não sou a dona do Naruto, até porque, eu mudaria muita coisa nessa história. Pode conter erros de gramática, caso isso ocorra me avisem, mas não me matem, porque eu não presto muita atenção.

______

_

* * *

_

"A taste of honey, tasting much sweeter  
Than wine.  
I dream of your first kiss and then  
I feel upon my lips again.  
Oh, I will return. Yes, I will return.  
I'll come back For the honey and you.  
Yours was the kiss that awoke my heart.  
There lingers still, though we're far apart."

______

(Um gosto de mel, um gosto mais doce  
Do que vinho.  
Eu sonho com o seu primeiro beijo e então  
Eu sinto sobre meus lábios novamente  
Oh, eu vou retornar. Sim,eu vou retornar  
Eu estarei de volta para o mel e você.  
Foram seus beijos que despertaram meu coração  
Que atrasa-se ainda embora estarmos separados.)  
**A Taste Of Honey - The Beatles**

__

...

Então as semanas viram meses e os meses vão passando. O Sasuke está na minha casa há alguns meses. Alguns não, ele está exatamente há oito meses aqui em casa. A cada dia nos aproximamos mais e tenho que dizer que esse tem sido o melhor ano para mim. As aulas vão acabar mês que vem e isso é bom demais. Meu relacionamento com o Sasuke não saiu da amizade – e nem vai sair, mas a cada dia que nos aproximamos mais. Isso para mim tem sido importante. Tão importante que é a única coisa que eu penso desde que eu constatei como o nosso relacionamento é sólido. E talvez não saia da amizade mesmo. E quem sabe ele goste de outra pessoa, mas contanto que ele esteja ao meu lado. Tudo está bem. E se algum dia, ele disser que está com outra pessoa, eu vou sofrer, isso é verdade, mas vai estar tudo bem. Contanto que ele exista, contanto que pelo menos uma vez por dia eu veja seu rosto. Semana passada pensei que ia desmaiar. Estávamos, eu, Sasuke, Tenten e Neji conversando, quando Sasuke soltou um suspiro e encostou a cabeça no meu ombro. Eu sei que isso é algo comum, mas não para alguém como ele. E eu pensei que nunca mais lavaria meu ombro. E eu sei que fiquei bem vermelha, mas eu também fiquei feliz. E mesmo que o Sasuke eventualmente vá embora, essas lembranças, que aos olhos dos outros são insignificantes, eu nunca vou esquecer.

Desde que Sasuke pedira desculpas a Hinata, nunca mais a tratou mal. Ficava furioso só de escutar o nome de Pein. Porque aquele cara parecia ser sujo, parecia comer Hinata com os olhos e isso era irritante. De vez em quando, Pein olhava para Tenten, mas Neji fazia uma cara de assassino que fazia com que Pein logo quisesse olhar para o lado oposto.

Sasuke já não entendia a si mesmo. Sempre queria estar ao lado de Hinata. Estavam sempre conversando, até de madrugada conversavam, e não era nada bom quando ela tinha que ir dormir. De vez em quando, ele a provocava, claro, porque essa era uma forma de aliviar aquilo que sentia. Desde que se aproximara dela, começara a sentir uma espécie de conforto que chegava a ser viciante. Queria sempre estar junto dela. E a vontade de beijá-la apenas aumentava.

Saiu de seu quarto, e andou apressadamente até a outra porta. Faria o que Gaara havia lhe aconselhado. E se depois ainda sim sentisse vontade de beijá-la. Então aí teria um problema em mãos.

Bateu na porta e não obteve resposta. Sabia que Hinata estava lá dentro, resolveu bater mais uma vez. Silêncio. Já estava começando a ficar impaciente. Então abriu a porta bruscamente. Não poderia descrever o vira. Ficara maravilhado.

Hinata usava uma blusa branca regata e apenas uma calcinha de renda extremamente delicada. Os cabelos contrastavam com a blusa e ela parecia bem concentrada em algo que escrevia no caderno, porque não ouvira as batidas na porta. Sasuke a chamou e ela pulou de susto.

Estava vermelha da cabeça aos pés. Ele se virou e ela vestiu um short qualquer. Meu deus, ele havia visto ela nua... Não totalmente nua, mas mesmo assim, de calcinha. Ele deveria ter odiado o corpo dela. Meu deus, que desastre.

- Po-po-po... – ela respirou fundo. – Pode s-se virar.

Ele se virou lentamente, desapontado. Hinata tinha um corpo lindo. Era delgado e continha curvas delicadas e ao mesmo tempo sensuais. Sentiu-se tentado a agarrá-la, mas sabia que para uma boneca de porcelana como Hinata, as coisas precisavam ser calmas.

- Me desculpe. Mas eu bati e você não ouviu. – ele falou com o mesmo tom frio e a cara séria, mas dava para notar que estava sem jeito.

- T-tudo bem. Mas o que foi? – ela largara o que estava fazendo e agora o encarava. Estava com vergonha, mas também muito curiosa.

Ele caminhou até ela em passos lentos, mas largos. A olhava nos olhos. Teria que fazer aquilo antes que enlouquecesse. Não pensou no depois. Queria que o depois se danasse na verdade.

Hinata, ao ver Sasuke se aproximando, começou a ficar gelada.

E se enfim o beijo acontecesse? Ai meu deus!

Prendeu a respiração, parecia que Sasuke estava a quilômetros de distancia, quando estava a menos de um metro e ficava cada vez mais próximo, cada vez mais próximo... Até estar somente há alguns centímetros dela. Tão próximos quer podiam sentir a respiração um do outro. Hinata podia sentir o perfume dele: uma mistura de um perfume forte com um cheiro suave de cigarro. Ciel Noir. Assim como Sasuke. Céu dois queriam. Hinata podia sentir que seu coração a qualquer momento explodiria e Sasuke temia que Hinata pudesse ouvir o barulho de seu coração batendo.

Ele olhava sua boca convidativa. Ela tinha os lábios finos, avermelhados e eles contrastavam perfeitamente com a pele alva. Iria beijá-la, iria mesmo, se não fosse as batidas na porta e a voz de Hanabi:

- Hina, um tal de Pein está aí e quer falar com você.

No mesmo instante, os dois se afastaram. No mesmo instante, os dois ficaram sem jeito. Mas Hinata ficara vermelha e Sasuke, para disfarçar a raiva que sentia, olhou para ela e sorriu de canto.

- Depois eu volto. – e saiu do quarto. Saiu porque quase estava dizendo para ela não ir. Caminhou rapidamente para seu quarto. Tinha que controlar a vontade de esquartejar aquele maldito.

Hinata rapidamente colocou uma calça qualquer. Recuperou o fôlego. Tinha que confessar que não estava feliz por ter sido interrompida daquele jeito. Tinha que confessar que ainda preferia estar no quarto ao lado de Sasuke, ainda que não tivessem se beijado.

Desceu as escadas e lá encontrou o lindo homem de cabelos laranja e piercings no rosto. Como Pein era bonito e charmoso. No mês passado, ele resolvera pegar Hinata na escola e ao chegar lá, todas as meninas o olharam. Ele era bonito demais e no outro dia, todas as meninas queriam saber seu nome, se tinha namorada, qual o telefone. Hinata mal conseguira respirar.

Estava mais que claro que ele estava a fim de Hinata. Mais que claro que queria. Já era um homem, tinha 26 anos e não tinha tempo para se apaixonar por ninguém, mas que Hinata era encantadora e o jeitinho meigo dela convidava os lobos maus de plantão... Bem, isso ninguém podia negar.

E Pein não era idiota, estaria ali para a hora que tivesse oportunidade. Não iria abusar dela ou fazer coisas que ela não quisesse, mas também não iria pedi-la em casamento. Claro que ele sentia o olhar assassino de Sasuke para cima dele, mas verdade seja dita: ele não estava nem aí. Não seria ele que teria medo de um pirralho medroso que não tem coragem de dizer o que sente.

Notou que alguém vinha descendo as escadas e presumiu que fosse Hinata. Sorriu malicioso quando a viu. Estava linda como sempre. Linda, porém simples. A calça jeans surrada e uma blusa regada branca. Como sempre suas bochechas estavam coradas. Ela tinha um sorriso delicado nos lábios e caminhava graciosamente.

- Pensei em tomarmos um sorvete... – Ele falava com uma voz charmosa. A voz de Pein poderia ser sinônimo para o canto das sereias que envolvem os pecadores. Sua voz, porém, envolvia a qualquer um. E qualquer pedido feito por aquela voz, seria atendido.

- Eu... – Hinata iria negar, mas o olhar de Pein era como um relógio na mão de um hipnotizador. – Deixa só eu me arrumar. – Ela sorriu e corou um pouco.

Pein sorriu de canto enquanto observava a garota subir. Não demorou muito e ouviu barulho da escada. Ela é rápida, pensou. Seu sorriso morreu quando viu Sasuke descer as escadas, com o mesmo olhar assassino de sempre. Pein não gostava daquele garoto e a recíproca era verdadeira.

- Olá, Sasuke. – Sua voz era carregada de escárnio.

- Para onde vai levar a Hinata? – A voz de Sasuke era seca.

- Não vejo porque eu te falaria e nem vejo porque isso seria da sua conta. – Agora era a voz de Pein que ficava cada vez menos amigável.

Poderia se notar faíscas dali. Sasuke odiava Pein. Odiava a aparência dele, odiava o jeito dele. Mas odiava principalmente o modo como ele levava Hinata para lá e para cá. Por que ele não continuava no interior, ou então dava em cima de uma garota da idade dele?

- A Hinata não é para você. – Sasuke disse, cerrando os punhos. Odiava aquele babaca. Por que Hinata saia com ele? Ele não era simpático, nem era bonito. Ele não era carinhoso e estava na cara que apenas queria brincar com ela. Não que Sasuke estivesse com ciúmes... Ele apenas achava que Pein era um estorvo em seu caminho. E se tinha algo que Sasuke odiava, era estorvos. Ele apenas não ia com a cara daquele homem, só isso.

- E então ela é para quem, pra você? Sasuke, nota-se a distancia, mas você é um covarde. Se você não tem coragem para tomá-la para você, então tomo eu. Não vou me reprimir. E também não vou mordê-la... – ele fez uma pausa, cruzou os braços e deu uma risada baixinha. – A menos, é claro, que ela queira.

Sasuke poderia evitar aquilo, tinha que deixar o lado racional dominar. Mas fez o contrário, partiu para cima de Pein. Sasuke fechou o punho e o acertou na cara de Pein. Pein cambaleou para trás e sacudiu a cabeça. O soco fora forte.

Pein não deixou por menos. Avançou com tudo para cima do moreno, os dois acabaram caindo no sofá. Pein ficou em cima e aproveitou para socar o rosto de Sasuke. Após alguns socos, algumas gotículas de sangue poderiam ser vistas no canto da boca do Uchiha. Sasuke aproveitou a posição para dar uma joelhada no estômago do mais velho que acabou colocando a mão esquerda no estômago de tanta dor.

Foram interrompidos pela voz melodiosa vinda do final da escada.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Hinata estava vestindo um vestido preto e uma sapatilha roxa. Seus cabelos estavam presos em um alto rabo de cavalo. Ela arfava e tinha uma cara incrédula. Afinal de contas, o que estava acontecendo?

Os dois a olharam. Sasuke com algumas gotículas de sangue no canto da boca e Pein com o nariz sangrando. A verdade era que um queria culpar o outro. Mas tinham medo que falar algo pudesse magoar a doce Hinata.

Pein acabou por sair de cima de Sasuke e este, calado, passou por Hinata e foi para seu quarto. Por mais que quisesse, não poderia impedi-la de sair com Pein. Hinata não era uma criança, com certeza sabia o que estava fazendo. O Uchiha estava furioso, por não poder fazer nada. Pois aquele era o fato naquele momento: ele estava impotente naquela situação.

Hinata ficara abismada. Não havia subido não fazia nem quinze minutos e quando descera, viu algo que jamais imaginaria ver: Sasuke e Pein se batendo. Mas por que estavam brigando?

O sangue escorria pelo nariz do homem de cabelos alaranjados. Ele arfava, e parecia nervoso.

- P-Pein-kun... O que aconteceu? – Ela perguntou, preocupada, enquanto caminhava até ele.

Ele nada respondia. Olhava para o nada e Hinata tinha medo de dizer algo que acabasse irritando o rapaz. Sentou ao seu lado e passou a fitá-lo. Tudo estava muito confuso. Queria perguntar o que havia acontecido, mas não tinha coragem. Queria saber o motivo, mas o que mais queria mesmo, era subir e cuidar dos ferimentos de Sasuke.

Pein levantou-se e lançou um olhar para Hinata que, ela tinha que confessar, era apavorante. O Pein nervoso era assustador. Diferente do homem bonito e talentoso que transbordava charme. A impressão que dava era que chegar perto de Pein naquela hora, era como se aproximar de um leão faminto. O resultando talvez não agradasse. Bem, naquela hora, Hinata fitava o chão, enquanto sentia o olhar de Pein sobre si.

Após alguns poucos minutos, ouviu o barulho da porta da sala se fechando: Pein havia ido embora. Hinata sentiu-se apreensiva, apenas isso. Não sentiu vontade de ir atrás dele, não sentiu tristeza ou coisa parecida. Não sabia o que fazer.

**.x.**

Tenten estava distraída enquanto lia uma revista e ouvia alguma coisa extremamente alta no seu Ipod. Não percebeu quanto o garoto de cabelos longos chegara perto dela e dera um beijo em seu pescoço: O que a fez dar um pulo e xingar feio quem quer que tenha feito aquilo. Virou o rosto e viu Neji parado a sua frente, com um sorriso minúsculo nos lábios.

Não soube o que fazer, estava com vergonha e, ao mesmo tempo, estava feliz de vê-lo. O namoro dos dois estava indo absolutamente bem. Todo dia brigavam, é claro, mas faziam as pazes quase que na mesma hora. Sempre juntos, porque se amavam. Neji se interessou por ela desde a primeira série. Quando que fora algo infantil, mas com o tempo, aquele interesse só cresceu.

- Neji... – ela olhou para ele e logo abaixou seus olhos de volta a revista. Não que não quisesse continuar olhando Neji, até porque isso era o que mais queria, mas se corresse atrás dele, se fosse delicada demais e carinhosa, então não poderiam mais ser o que eram.

- Eu só acho que você deveria prestar atenção, tenho algo para contar. – ele percebeu que os olhos e a atenção de Tenten permaneciam voltados para a revista. Não era alguém com muita paciência, e odiava ser ignorado. Chamou-a mais uma vez e mais uma vez não obteve resposta. Logo se irritara. Havia vezes que Tenten conseguia tirá-lo do sério. Bruscamente, arrancou os fones de seu ouvido e a revista de suas mãos. – Estou falando.

- Bom, eu não quero ouvir. Você me magoou esta manhã. – ela virou a cara, e então deu o sorriso que estava contendo desde que o Hyuuga chegara. Pela manhã, Neji ignorou-a enquanto ela contava animada sobre um livro que lera semana passada. Neji estava ocupado e quando Tenten perguntou o que ele achava, ele disse apenas que não ouvira nada do que ela dissera, porque não era interessante.

- É sobre Hinata, mas já que não está interessada... – ele virou-se para ir embora, mas ouviu a voz da morena chamando por seu nome. Neji, ao virar-se, notou que a garota preferia morrer ao ter de dar o braço a torcer. – Ah, então agora se interessa, não é? – ele sentiu o olhar assassino sobre si e decidiu não enrolar mais. – Pein e Sasuke brigaram. Fui na casa da Hinata hoje e acabei por conversar com Sasuke.

- E...? – Tenten estava curiosa e empolgada. Enfim, o circo pegara fogo. Sim, porque estava na cara que aquilo aconteceria. Na verdade, tudo estava na cara desde o inicio. Sasuke, que adorava bancar o indiferente, mostrava mais sentimentos do que ele mesmo imaginava e qualquer um que prestasse mais atenção, entenderia.

- Sasuke estava uma fera. – Neji sentou-se e cruzou os braços. – Disse que se vir Pein de novo, não vai se segurar... De novo. – Sorriu de canto e beijou suavemente o rosto da garota. – Sasuke deveria parar de tentar esconder esses sentimentos, deveria falar com Hinata de uma vez por todas. Me irrita essa lenga-lenga. – O Hyuuga franziu a testa e fechou os olhos.

- Calma. Cada um tem seu tempo, além do mais, às vezes o Uchiha apenas não saiba como lidar com isso.

- Sim, mas e como a Hinata fica? – Ele perguntou sério.

- Neji, você se preocupa com ela demais, ela vai ficar bem, você vai ver. – A garota sorriu e encarou o Hyuuga. Eles se olharam por algum tempo, mas logo se beijaram. É, se gostavam, cada vez mais.

Ele a olhou tentando entender o que a garota queria dizer com aquilo. Como assim, ficar bem? Hinata gostava de um mesmo menino há vários anos, e todos esses anos, não havia conseguido uma resposta. Aquele relacionamento já não era algo só de Hinata, não era algo particular dela, não mais. Aquilo fazia parte da vida de todos, todos já conheciam seus sentimentos pelo Uchiha e talvez até o próprio Sasuke tivesse conhecimento dos sentimentos da garota.

Aquele sentimento já afetava a todos. Todos ao redor da Hyuuga e até mesmo do Uchiha precisavam de uma resposta assim como a própria Hinata.

- Ele é um imbecil se simplesmente ignorá-la, Tenten. E ela, com certeza é uma idiota de ficar atrás dele se ele não quiser nada com ela. – O Hyuuga suspirou pesadamente, de modo que se pudesse notar a preocupação com a prima. Neji talvez fosse muito preocupado, mas ele sabia que tinha razão. Sasuke deveria tomar uma decisão logo, ou acabaria magoando Hinata pra valer. Ele sabia disso. – Ela vai acabar se machucando.

- Tudo bem, Hyuuga. Mas se for para a Hinata se machucar, então vai ser assim. Se ela se machucar, nos trataremos de suas feridas e castramos o Uchiha, está bem assim? – Ela observou o garoto assentir e sorriu. – Acho que tudo ficará bem, afinal de contas.

**.x.**

Ok, talvez ele tivesse exagerado um pouco. Quer dizer, você não está querendo exatamente causar boa impressão quando sai batendo no amigo da garota. Mas... O que diabos ele poderia fazer? Pein era um mala, era feio – Sasuke, pelo menos, achava -, sem graça, e, o pior de tudo, era tão cheio de si que chegava a ser irritante, com certeza. Ele poderia socar um cara como aquele até se cansar.

Sasuke estava sentado em sua cama. Repassava em sua mente, várias e várias vezes as coisas que aconteceram naquela manhã. Sentia um nó no estomago como se houvesse feito a coisa errada. Sentia um remorso e uma sensação tão ruim que não conseguia esquecer. Bater no Pein não parecia errado. Muito pelo contrário, parecia ser um bem para a humanidade. Mas Sasuke sentia... Algo naquele episódio estava errado. Ele conseguia perceber que estava, apenas não conseguia saber o que era. Seu coração batia tão rápido, como se houvessem injetado uma dose de adrenalina nele. Precisava fazer algo... Na verdade, iria fazer algo.

Saiu de seu quarto. Estava decidido a fazer a coisa certa. Ou pelo menos, fazer a coisas que ele achava ser certa. Seus passos eram largos até a porta quase no final do corredor: a porta de Hinata. Existe aqueles momentos na vida de um homem que você não pode simplesmente se acovardar. Talvez esse fosse um desses momentos, talvez fosse até oportuno colocar aquelas músicas de quando o mocinho está se recuperando e tal. Iria ser perfeito.

Sasuke bateu algumas vezes na porta, esperou um pouco, porém não houve resposta. Bateu de novo, e mais uma vez esperou, não saiu ninguém. Já estava quase desistindo, quando viu a maçaneta sendo girada e porta sendo aberta. Hinata estava linda, ele pensou. Ou talvez esse fosse o problema, ela estava linda sempre.

- Sas... – Ela iria começar a falar, a conversar, a perguntar o que havia acontecido mais cedo, mas fora bruscamente interrompida pelo beijo inesperado do Uchiha,

Sasuke enlaçou-a pela cintura e a beijou. Tinha que fazer aquilo, pois temia que se caso não fizesse, enlouqueceria. A garota, de primeiro momento nem soube como agir, pois... Aquilo fora tão repentino, mas logo após, fechou os olhos e se deixou levar. Sasuke a beijava levemente. Não era um beijo luxurioso, era um beijo calmo e macio. A mão da Hyuuga se dirigiu até a nuca do rapaz e levemente, fez um carinho na região, como se estivesse constatando do que estava acontecendo.

Será que era possível? Será que ele realmente estava ali? Se fosse um sonho, uma ilusão... Então ela gostaria de permanecer assim o quanto ela pudesse. Estava tão feliz, ela sentia que talvez fosse chorar de alegria. Seu coração batia forte e rápido.

Quando Sasuke me beijou, eu senti como se houvesse tocado o céu. Sim, foi isso mesmo. Ninguém sabe como eu me senti naquela hora. Foi repentino, foi estranho, foi como um sonho, foi como o paraíso. E existem milhões de formas para definir aquele momento, mas talvez eu possa chegar a dizer que foi... inexplicável. Eu nunca achei que aquilo fosse acontecer comigo.

- Desculpa fazer isso de repente, Hinata. – Ele a olhou nos olhos quando se separaram. – Desculpa ter brigado com seu amigo hoje de manhã. Mas ele... – Sasuke olhou para baixo procurando as palavras certas. – Ele é tão irritante. E ele é feio e estranho. – Sasuke falou como se estivesse emburrado.

- Tu-tu-tu... – Ela respirou fundo. Hinata odiava gaguejar, ainda mais na frente de Sasuke. – Tudo bem, Sasuke. – A garota estava vermelha da cabeça aos pés. Sentia as maças do rosto queimarem. Sabia que deveria estar parecendo um pimentão. Ficava imaginando o que se passava na cabeça de Sasuke. – Eu... Eu só não sei o motivo de você ter feito isso.

Nesse momento, o olhar carinhoso de Sasuke se transformou radicalmente. Ele a olhou de uma forma intensa. De um jeito que ele nunca olhara antes para ela. Sasuke sorriu de canto e se escorou na batente da porta, com os braços cruzados e um olhar sedutor.

- Por que você acha que eu fiz isso, Hinata? – Ele notou que a Hyuuga estava ficando cada vez mais vermelha. E isso era tão lindo. – Diga para o seu amiguinho Pein, que você não é apenas minha amiga, não mais. Portanto, é melhor ele parar por aqui. – Sasuke esperou a reação da garota, mas quando nenhuma veio, ele caminhou até ela e depositou um breve selinho em seus lábios. – Pense nisso.

E quando o Sasuke foi embora, eu senti algo que nunca havia sentido. Eu soube naquele momento que era amor. Não esse amor que vai embora um ou dois anos depois, mas o tipo de amor que fica... Não importa o que houver. Naquele momento eu quis gritar pra todo mundo, que, de alguma forma, eu tinha ele.

**.x.**

- Mas e agora Tenten? – Hinata indagou de forma desesperada. – O que acontece depois? Eu cumprimento ele como? Digo o que eu sinto? Finjo que não ligo? Espero ele?

- Não faça muitas perguntas, para começar. Preciso de um tempo pra processar e responder cada uma delas, pô. E depois... – Tenten fez uma pausa dramática, fechou os olhos e suspirou como se, o que fosse falar a seguir, fosse óbvio. – Depois, você tem as respostas para todas essas perguntas. Sabe o que acontece depois? Vocês saem, dão uns amassos – Nesse momento, Tenten notou que a Hyuuga corou. – sim, Hinata, você vão se beijar, e eu sei que você quer isso, não se faça de santa. Porém espere, Sasuke demonstrará como você deve agir, ele virá até você.

Depois, Hinata ouviu por horas e horas como Tenten e Neji começaram a namorar. Como todo mundo sabe, eles sempre foram amigos, mas se desentendiam (ambos possuíam personalidades fortes). Até porque, talvez fosse possível que sempre se gostassem. Tenten, porém, tinha a impressão de que ela começara a gosta de Neji antes dele, talvez antes de conhecê-lo. E quando, ele demonstrou que talvez realmente correspondesse seu sentimento, ela esperou.

- Até porque, Hina, se você demonstra ser muito ansiosa para o menino, ele faz questão de se fazer se indiferente. E isso é terrível, acredite, eu sei. – Tenten balançou a cabeça de forma negativa e depois suspirou – Mas depois, o Neji se ferrou. Achou que eu fosse ficar correndo atrás dele, imagina só. Eu? Correndo atrás de um moleque? Então... – Tenten não deixava a tímida Hyuuga expressar sua opinião. Sempre que Hinata abria a boca para falar alguma coisa, a garota de orbes castanhos a cortava falando algo sobre Neji. – E daí, depois de algum tempo, Neji veio até mim, na hora do intervalo. Eu estava lá no jardim da escola. Você tinha de ver, Hina, ele me beijou de repente e disse que eu tinha que namorar ele, porque só aí ficaríamos realmente felizes. Eu... – Neste momento os orbes chocolate assumiram um brilho único, digno de quem realmente está apaixonado. – Realmente gosto dele.

Hinata sabia como os dois se gostavam, ela estava cansada de saber. Porque os dois viviam falando isso para ela. Claro que não tinham coragem de assumir isso um para o outro, mesmo ambos sabendo. Agora, Hinata achou o cúmulo ficar praticamente duas horas ouvindo Tenten falando algo que Hinata já havia ouvido milésimas vezes.

- Tenten, acho que vou indo. Você sabe, meu pai não gosta que se atrasem para o jantar.

Assim a Hyuuga se foi. No caminho para casa, ficou pensando no que havia conversado com a amiga. Bem, não havia motivo para ela estar ansiosa daquele jeito: não precisava ficar tão ansiosa. É claro que ela esperaria, não era isso que ela fazia nos últimos sete anos? Pois bem. Desde ontem não havia visto Sasuke mais. Afinal de contas, a ultima vez que se falaram foi tarde da noite e nesta manhã, Hinata se levantara cedo para ir na casa de Tenten. Mas pensando bem, Hinata sabia que apenas estava tentando não se encontrar com Sasuke, não porque não quisesse, mas porque não sabia como agir. Até porque, ela nunca havia tido esse tipo de experiência com nenhum menino antes.

O que era muito estranho, porque Hinata era linda, parecia uma princesa ou um anjo. Na verdade, não era estranho, a garota era tímida e mesmo que várias vezes vários meninos a convidassem para sair, ela negava. Sim, por causa de Sasuke e porque, se ela dissesse que sim, o que faria depois? Odiava ser tão inibida, odiava como lhe faltava coragem para tudo. O que a garota possuía de beleza, possuía de timidez. Pois é, como as coisas são erradas, ela pensava.

Chegou em casa, estava 10 minutos atrasada. Suspirou pesadamente, porque ouviria o pai falando e falando sobre sua irresponsabilidade com a família e seu descaso e que ela ficaria de castigo uma semana por suas más ações. Como se, se atrasar para o jantar fosse um crime digno de pena de morte. Caminhou para a sala de jantar e já podia ouvir o barulho dos talheres e as vozes de seu pai e sua irmã.

Entrou no recinto um pouco receosa, soltou um baixo "tadaima" e olhou para todos no lugar. Sua irmã, Hanabi, disse um oi animado e logo voltou para seu jantar. Neji cumprimentou-a e perguntou como estava. As empregadas a cumprimentaram e assim que a Hyuuga se sentou Hiashi, que já possuía o cenho franzido, começou sua bronca.

- Me pergunto o que fiz para merecer uma filha como você. – Ele não olhava para ela. – É irresponsável, e não se importa nenhum pouco com sua família. Às vezes não sei quem puxou. Mas era de se esperar. – Depois, mesmo com o semblante aborrecido, voltou a atenção para a comida.

Mas Hinata mal havia ouvido o que o pai tinha falado, estava muito ocupada trocando olhares com o Uchiha. É. Ele realmente conseguia mesmo hipnotizá-la. Hinata simplesmente não conseguia desviar o olhar do olhar do garoto a sua frente. E, depois de longos minutos se olhando, depois da comida estar começando a esfriar. Sasuke soltou um charmoso "Okaerinasai, Hinata" para logo após desviar o olhar dela e quebrar o encanto.

Tá vendo, as provocações já iriam começar e Hinata ficava tão aborrecida com isso. Logo, já não conseguia dizer uma frase sequer sem gaguejar milhares de vezes. Mal conseguia olhar para a cara do Uchiha, sem ficar vermelha feito um pimentão.

Quando o jantar havia terminado, Sasuke chamou Hinata, dizendo que tinha algo sobre a escola para discutir com ela. Naquele momento, o coração da garota disparou. Ela podia sentir seu coração disparando dentro de seu peito, podia sentir aquela ansiedade, mesmo sem saber para que Sasuke realmente a havia chamado, mas uma coisa ela tinha certeza: não era para discutir sobre a escola, até porque, eles não possuíam nada para discutir sobre ela. Ele caminhava na frente, e ela, caminhava hesitante atrás. Um turbilhão de pensamentos em sua cabeça, ela simplesmente nem fazia idéia do que fazer. Andava, porém, o resto de suas funções, o resto de seus sentidos haviam paralisado.

- Hinata! – Logo a garota voltou a si e percebera que Sasuke estava lhe chamando fazia um bom tempo.

- Onde estava com a cabeça? – Ele perguntou, curioso. Era como se a garota tivesse se desligado. Visto que a garota começaria a gaguejar e não diria nada, Sasuke continuou: - Estou te chamando faz um bom tempo, enfim... – Ele parou por um momento e fechou os olhos, como se estivesse confirmando algo para si mesmo. – Não tivemos oportunidade de nos falar hoje. – Ele viu a garota manejar a cabeça confirmando que sim, fez com que fosse falar mais alguma coisa, mas acabou desistindo.

Hinata não entendia o propósito de ele tê-la chamado. Afinal de contas, ele não estava dizendo nada para nada, mas qual não fora a surpresa dela, quando sentiu o moreno enlaçando sua cintura e lhe depositando um selinho. Logo, a língua do Uchiha pediu passagem e a garota lhe cedeu.

Ah, sim. Aqueles lábios, Sasuke realmente precisava sentir aqueles lábios de novo. E logo, ambos começaram a se beijar, de forma carinhosa da parte dela e de forma possessiva e protetora, da parte dele. As línguas se entrelaçavam. Uma das mãos dele estava enlaçando a cintura dela e a outra mão pousada sobre a nuca de forma que, de vez em quando, ele a acariciava. Ambas as mãos dela pousadas sobre os ombros largos do rapaz. Estavam ali a quanto tempo mesmo? Ah, não sabiam, não faziam idéia. Os corações estavam disparados, as emoções estavam a flor da pele. Tiveram de se separar para recuperarem o fôlego.

Hinata temeu que Sasuke fosse embora como da outra vez que o primeiro beijo havia acontecido. Temeu que fosse um sonho. Temeu que fosse uma ilusão. E se preparou até caso ele desaparecesse como fumasse ou virasse um sapo... Mas ele continuou ali, parado em sua frente, com os dois braços enlaçados em sua cintura. E, para sua surpresa, o moreno sorriu de canto, beijou sua bochecha carinhosamente e voltou a atenção para seus lábios.

... De alguma forma, eu realmente tinha ele.

* * *

**Nota da autora: **Gente, esse capítulo é o mais demorado acho que da história, não é? Fiquei mais de um ano sem postar nessa fic, imaginem só. Não tenho uma única desculpa por isso, foi falta de inspiração e preguiça mesmo. Enfim... Eu não sei se gostei desse capítulo, não ficou tão engraçado quanto os outros costumam ficar, mas tudo bem. O que enfim aconteceu foi O BEIJO, pessoal. Porque, convenhamos que faz muito tempo que está nesse chove e não molha entre o Sasuke e a Hinata, mas tudo bem, porque agora eu vou postar sempre ainda mais que agora eu estou de férias e cheia de idéias para esta fic. Eu mudei o nome dela, bom, na verdade, traduzi e acrescentei algo porque Poison quer dizer veneno e talvez esse nome seja muito sério para essa fic que é uma comédia romântica afinal. Espero que ninguém se importe. Esse capítulo é praticamente uma alavanca para a próxima fase dessa fic onde as coisas vão realmente acontecer. Enfim, espero que tenham gostado e que quem costumava ler, continue a acompanhar e mandar reviews.

Resposta Aos Reviews

**Ing: **Demorou muito mesmo, mas está aí a continuação, se não fosse a sua insistencia quase chata, eu talvez não teria postado, sis. O Sasuke nesse capítulo ficou muito puto mesmo com o Pein e talvez vai ter mais, é só aguardar, hein. Continue lendo sis, você sabe: amo você. 3

**Emy: **Ah, que bom que você achou, Emy e espero que ainda leia fanfics neste site e que volte a acompanhar esta fic. Obrigada mesmo por acompanhar e obrigada pelo review. Aqui está a continuação, beijos.

**Gesy: **Muitissímo obrigada por acompanhar essa história que estava mais do que abandonada. Enfim, este mistério vai continuar por mais um tempo, querida, faz parte do charme da história. -n UHAUHAUHAUHAHUA  
Bom, demorou, mas eu continuei, beijos.

**Line Mulango:** Que bom que tenha achado, querida. Espero que continue acompanhando, beijos.

**MoonDarker: **Né? Com o Sasuke, mesmo sendo tão diferentes, acho que dá tão certo.  
Continue acompanhando, querida. Obrigada pelo seu review.

**Pinkuiro:** Que bom que gosta, querida. Bom, eu acho eles muito opostos e muito iguais. E eu adoro esse casal.  
Querida, continue acompanhando e sua amiga também espero que ela acompanhe. Obrigada mesmo pelo review. Beijos

**Gabbi-chan.19:** Ai meu deus, que saudades de você, querida. É uma pena que já não sei se você gostará de comentar na minha fic de novo em vista de que eu desapareci daqui faz mais de um ano, estou morrendo de vergonha. .-.  
Espero que você ainda esteja por aqui e que volte a ler a fic. Sinto a maior saudade de você e de sua Inner também.  
Beijos e obrigada pelo review.

**MaryhellyP:** Nossa! Você comentou em todos os capítulos da minha fic, que legal, querida. Poxa, pena que faz muito tempo que não posto. Mas então, que bom que você está gostando. Não sabe o quanto eu fico feliz de saber que as pessoas gostam do que eu escrevo, mesmo quando eu sou muito filha da mãe, como eu fui e desapareço daqui. Eu fico feliz por ter gostado e espero mesmo que continue a ler e a mandar reviews, porque é como dizem: é o combústivel das ficwriters. Obrigada, querida e beijos.

**Barbara Hatake:** Bom, o que o Sasuke vai fazer será revelado apenas mais para frente, sinto muito, querida.  
Mas obrigada por acompanhar a fic e a mandar review. Beijos

**Guida-Hyuuga: **Calma, não posso relevar nada ainda, mas coisas vão sim acontecer e não serão coisas boas.  
Mas você tem que continuar a ler para saber. :D Obrigada pelo review, querida e continue acompanhando.

**Samantha Moon s2:** Nossa, querida, fico feliz, muito feliz mesmo de saber que você amou minha fic. O Sasuke é tudo de bom, vamos combinar, né? O que é melhor nele é aquele jeito sério. +_+  
É, esse mistério permanecerá por um tempo, e não posso nem revelar nada senão perde a graça. .-. enfim, o Pein voltará a aparecer nessa fic, mais do que você imagina. UHAUHAUHAHUAUH Mesmo ele tendo apanhado do Sasuke dessa vez, apesar de que ele bateu também. '-'  
Bom, S. espero que continue acompanhando a fic e mandando reviews. Beijos.

**Hino Hyuuga Uzumaki:** Que bom que gostou, Hino. Obrigada por acompanhar, beijos.

**Kisa:** Ok, dá próxima vez, vou ver se coloco mais coisas grunges, no Sasuke. Eu não sou grunge, mas gosto muito de muita coisa nesse estilo, sabia? +_+ Querida, muito obrigada por ter mandado review e por acompanhar a fic. Beijos.

**Jaquiline:** Que bom que gostou, querida. Aqui está a continuação. Espero que continue mandando reviews e acompanhando, beijos.

**Kisa Rockwell:** Ai amor, que bom que gostou, fico super feliz. Bom, obrigada por acompanhar, beijos.

**Aryel-chan: **Aqui está a continuação, querida, obrigada por comentar, beijos.

* * *

Obrigada a todos que mandaram **reviews**, que acompanharam. Enfim, desculpa mesmo a demora e agora prometo que não demorarei tanto pra postar de novo. Espero que gostem do capítulo e mandem **reviews**, pessoal. Beijos e até breve(breve mesmo, falo sério u_u).


End file.
